Naruto : Become a hokage in another world
by Chen Leo
Summary: Terlempar Ke sebuah retakan dimensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika mencoba Jurus baru nya. Naruto baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di dimensi lain. Dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut Armor Gedoudama nya Naruto menatap bingung layar hologram yang menjelaskan level dan status nya yang serba Lv999! Saksikan bagaimana petualangan sang pahlawan ! Warning : Overpower, AU, OOC, OC.
1. Chapter 1 Menciptakan Jurus Legenda

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat menderah kepala nya. Baru sesaat yang lalu dia sedang bersantai setelah berhasil menguasai jurus baru. Dan sekarang ADA NAGA RAKSASA TERBANG BERPUTAR PUTAR DIATAS KEPALA NYA! Ikuti Kisah sang pahlawan didunia baru yang tidak diketahui nya.

Warning : AU, Typo, OC, OOC, Newbie author, System RPG, DLL.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak yang masa kecil nya kurang begitu bahagia. Dihina dan dicaci oleh penduduk desa, dicap sebagai monster rubah berekor sembilan. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah, kepribadian nya yang suka menolong dan selalu bersemangat sepanjang waktu akhirnya mengantarkan nya sampai ketitik dia sekarang.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang Pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat, Yang sekarang diCap sebagai shinobi Terkuat dan hanya sang Rival abadi Uchiha Sasuke lah yang berhasi mengimbangi nya.

Hampir sudah dua tahun perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir. Sekarang adalah masa masa damai dunia shinobi hampir tidak ada kejahatan sama sekali, hanya kejahatan kejahatan kecil yang bahkan ninja tingkat Genin bisa membereskan nya. Banyak ninja ninja tingkat Chunnin dan Jounin yang sedang nganggur karna tidak ada pengerjaan yang bisa diberikan kepada mereka. Termasuk sang pahlawan sendiri. Sudah hampir 2 bulan sudah naruto nganggur tidak ada pendapatan yang bisa dia peroleh, Naruto itu Terlalu kuat, Misi tingkat Ss sekali pun masih tidak cocok untuk diberikan kepada nya. Misi Terakhir yang dia terima adalah menghentikan bulan menuju bumi, sekaligus bertarung dengan sang biang masalah Toneri otsutsuki. Misi itu bisa dianggap misi kelas Sss karna masalah nya bisa memusnahkan umat manusia.

Terlihat dari pagi tadi Naruto sudah uring uringan. Wajah nya terlihat seperti mayat hidup tidak mempunyai semangat sama sekali. Dia berjalan seperti zombie, padahal disepanjang jalan sangat banyak orang orang yang menegur dan memanggil nya tapi naruto seperti tidak mendengar dan hanya terus berjalan ke arah tempat makan favorit nya, Ramen Ichiraku.

"Paman Teuchi, aku pesan ramen miso nya satu~ banyakin naruto nya yah." Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Naruto memesan dengan suara yang seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup terdengar sangat pelan sangat jauh berbeda dari dia yang biasa nya.

"Ohhh kau Naruto, kau tidak seperti biasa nya yah. Hahaha Apa yang membuat mu sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini hmm?" Paman Teuchi sangat penasaran apa yang membuat pemuda yang hyper aktif ini sampai seperti mayat hidup pagi ini.

"Uhh, aku tidak apa apa paman aku hanya sedikit bosan beberapa hari ini. Apa tidak ada misi yang bisa kakashi-sensei berikan kepada ku? Aku memerlukan misi untuk mengasah kemampuan ku!" Suara Naruto sedikit mengeras diakhiran kalimat nya. Dia sangat kesal dengan sang guru yang saat ini menjabat sebagai hokage.

"Hahaha, jadi begitu yah kau hanya sedang bosan karna sudah tidak menjalankan misi beberapa bulan. Hmm, Bagaimana kalau kau membuat jurus baru saja Naruto, itu pasti bisa mengusir rasa bosan mu." Teuchi memang biasa memberikan saran kepada pelanggan setianya ini. Sambil meletakan ramen yang sudah siap disantap didepan Naruto. Teuchi memberikan sebuah Light Novel(1) kepada Naruto yang sudah mengangkat kepala menatap Teuchi.

"Kau bisa mencari ide nya dari Novel itu, itu Novel yang sangat ngetren di anak anak muda baru baru ini. Novel dengan Tema isekai atau pergi kedunia lain paling banyak dicari akhir akhir ini." Teuchi menunjukan rak novel yang berada dipojok kanan toko nya. Walau pun toko ia ini toko ramen, demi menambah pendapatan dia menjual novel novel yang sedang populer saat ini.

"Ohhh! Sepertinya menarik Paman Teuchi, Jadi begitu akhirnya aku tau kenapa akhir akhir ini banyak surat Cinta yang menanyakan Novel apa yang kusuka. Berapa harga Novel ini paman? Hitung bersama dengan Ramen nya." Setelah memakan ramen sambil mendengarkan cerita Teuchi akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara setelah menghabiskan Ramen nya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa apa ambil saja Naruto. Kau bisa menganggap itu sebagai Hadiah dari ku." Suara tawa Teuchi cukup kencang sampai bisa didengar orang diujung jalan toko nya, dia cukup senang bisa membantu naruto yang sudah dianggap nya anak sendiri.

"Hoaaa, Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih Paman hahaha. Ramen nya juga gratiskan." Naruto beruntung paman Teuchi cukup baik hari ini, dompet kodok naruto sudah sangat kempes dan didalam nya hanya tinggal berapa sen.

"Enak saja! Kalau Ramen nya tetap bayar seperti biasa Naruto. Aku bisa rugi kalau kau minta gratisan setiap makan disini." Teuchi sudah siap dengan centong besi ditangan nya. Walau berkata seperti itu Teuchi tersenyum senang karna ia tau naruto hanya menggoda nya.

"Hehehe, ku kira aku mendapat ramen gratis lagi hari ini. Baiklah ini uang ramen nya Paman. Terima Kasih atas Novel nya." Naruto Terkekeh pelan melihat respon teuchi, dia memang sering bercanda dengan orang yang sudah dianggap nya paman nya sendiri. Naruto segera pergi setelah meletakan uang dan mengucapkan terima Kasih.

Sudah pas seminggu sudah sejak Naruto membaca Light Novel pertama nya, sejak saat itu Naruto jadi sedikit ketagihan oleh novel novel bergenre seperti itu. Banyak ide ide untuk membuat Jutsu baru dari novel novel yang sudah dia baca. Contoh Jurus yang yang membuat Jiwa anak anak nya muncul lagi adalah Jurus menghentikan waktu. Menurut Naruto itu adalah jurus yang sangat keren. Dan apa bila dia berhasil membuat jurus itu didunia nyata maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkan nya. Bahkan Jurus selevel Hiraishin masih jauh dibawah jurus nya.

"Yossh! Apa kau sudah siap Kurama? Kita akan membuat Legenda kalau bisa menciptakan jurus itu." Suara naruto terdengar bersemangat kembali. Dia melihat kedalam tubuh nya tempat sang partner berada.

"Aku tidak yakin otak kacang seperti mu bisa membuat Jutsu hebat seperti itu Naruto." Kurama sang Biju terkuat yang dikenal sebagai kyuubi no Youko adalah partner naruto sejak perang besar shinobi ke empat. Kurama sudah menerima setengah cakra dari seluruh saudara biju lain nya sebagai ucapan terima Kasih pada saat perang dunia ke empat Yang membuat Kurama sangat sangat kuat dengan cakra yang tidak terbatas saat ini. Mereka sudah bertarung bersama sama melawan musuh musuh yang kuat, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka cukup dekat saat ini.

"Hehh, apa yang kau bilang! Dasar bola bulu, otak kacang seperti ku ini bisa mengelabuhi Dewi kelinci tau!" Naruto terlihat cukup kesal karena ejekan kurama. Dia tidak suka disebut otak kacang, walau pun dia cukup bodoh. Dia sangat pintar dimedan tempur, bahkan Kaguya sang Dewi kelinci bisa dikelabuhi dengan jutsu bodoh nya.

"Jangan menyebutku Bola bulu bodoh! Aku hanya sedikit ragu dengan kinerja otak mu itu, huhh! " Kurama mendengus kesal setelah disebut bola bulu oleh naruto. Jangan sekali kali menyebut Biju terkuat sebagai bola bulu atau kau akan menerima akibatnya.

"Apa kau menantangku berkelahi kurama? Begini begini aku adalah pahlawan perang, sekarang aku sudah tidak bodoh bodoh banget." Suara naruto terdengar kesal mendengar ocehan partner nya.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja Naruto. Yang penting jangan sampai menyusahkan ku lagi." Kurama mulai melengkungkan tubuh nya lagi mengambil pose tidur seperti kucing dengan seluruh ekor nya mengelung tubuh nya, seperti bola bulu.

"Dasar bola bulu itu, akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga pintar kalau soal bertarung." Naruto mulai pergi mencari tempat yang bagus untuk nya berlatih jurus baru nya.

Lompatan demi lompatan dengan gesit melewati atap atap rumah warga dan masuk kedalam hutan yang cukup rimbun. Naruto sang tokoh protagonis dalam cerita ini akhirnya sampai ke lapangan yang cukup luas, setidaknya cukup luas untuk nya berlatih jurus baru. Setelah meninjau bagian bagian lapangan dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa pun disitu. Akhirnya naruto siap untuk berdiskusi dengan kurama, dia mulai duduk bersila dan mulai masuk kedalam pikiran nya untuk bertemu sang partner, Kurama.

"Kurama bisa kau berikan aku sedikit saran bagaimana konsep jurus baru itu? Hehehe aku kurang mengerti dengan konsep ruang dan waktu." Naruto mengaruk belakang kepala nya malu, sambil menatap kurama dengan mata memohon.

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya kepada ku. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan kepala mu sesekali? Kau bilang kau pintar kalau soal pertarungan Humhh! " Kurama memalingkan wajah nya kesal. Partner nya ini tidak habis habis nya membuat nya menarik nafas dalam.

"Ughhh, Ayolah kurama berikan sedikit kepintaran mu itu kepada ku. Aku tidak mengerti sekali kalau yang satu ini, aku mohon kurama~" Naruto mulai memasang wajah memelas nya yang kalau dilihat dari sisi kurama sangat menjijikan menurut nya.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu bodoh! Kau tidak moe sama sekali asal kau tau. Ughh, Baiklah akan ku berikan kau konsep nya, kau belajar lah sendiri. Akan ku bantu sesekali jika kau memerlukan cakra ku."

Akhirnya Kurama menyerah setelah perut nya sudah mulai mual melihat wajah memelas naruto yang menjijikan.

"Jurus yang akan kau pelajari itu konsep nya ruang dan waktu bukan. Akan kujelaskan dengan cara sederhana, Semakin cepat kecepatan mu maka akan semakin lambat pula semua hal yang ada disekeliling mu." Kurama sudah tau kalau otak partner nya ini tidak lebih hanya 64 bite saja, jadi dia menjelaskan nya dengan kalimat yang paling sederhana supaya mudah dipahami.

"Ohhh, aku mengerti kurama jadi begitu konsep nya. Pantesan ketika aku mengunakan mode sage of six path aku merasakan orang orang disekeliling bergerak cukup lambat." Naruto manggut manggut mengerti atas penjelasan kurama. Ternyata konsep nya cukup mudah.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya harus bergerak sangat sangat cepat agar apa saja yang ada disekeliling terlihat seperti waktu nya terhenti. Padahal mereka hanya bergerak sangat sangat lambat!." Meninjukan tinju nya ke udara Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat setelah mengerti konsep dan apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya jutsu nya bisa terwujud.

"Kau benar Naruto, sepertinya otak mu memang sedikit bekerja kalau membahas soal kekuatan. Tapi jutsu ini memiliki efek yang lumayan mengerikan kalau kau belum mahir. Bergerak sangat cepat bisa membuat tubuh mu bisa hancur oleh udara didepan mu. Tapi tenang saja ini bisa kita atasi dengan memakai gedoudama yang nanti kita akan jadikan armor full body. Masalah utama nya terletak di pengendalian kecepatan mu, kalau kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kemana kau akan bergerak, kau bisa menabrak sesuatu disekitar mu dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Itu bisa mematahkan tulang mu dan melukai orang disekitar mu." Wajah kurama terlihat sangat serius setelah mengakhiri penjelasan nya. Karna seperti apa yang sudah dia jelaskan jutsu ini bisa melukai pengguna dan orang disekitarnya.

"Apa efek nya bisa separah itu Kurama. Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menerapkan nya sebelum aku benar benar mahir." Wajah Naruto juga terlihat sangat serius, wajah konyol nya sesaat yang lalu sudah hilang dan diganti wajah seorang veteran perang yang sudah sangat tau bagaiman bahaya nya sebuah jutsu.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti baguslah. Sekarang kita mulai dari Desain armor nya. Coba sekarang kau keluarkan Sage of Six path mode. Dan keluarkan gedoudama." Naruto langsung mengangguk mengerti mendengar perintah kurama, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cakra yang luar biasa dan mulai berubah mode six path.

"Setelah ini bagaimana kurama, aku belum mempunyai desain untuk armor nya." Tempat naruto duduk saat ini sudah retak retak karena tidak kuat menahan aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Delapan Gedoudama melayang dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto. Aku pernah melihat sebuah Armor full body saat masih berkeliaran di era madara. Armor full body ini tidak populer karena tidak cocok dengan ninja yang mengutamakan kecepatan. Tapi lain hal nya dengan kau yang bisa mengendalikan gedoudama seperti mengendalikan cakra mu sendiri. Kau bisa dengan bebas memakai nya." Kurama mulai mentransfer ingatan nya tentang armor itu ke Naruto.

"Whoaa! Aku tidak tau dimana kau melihat nya tapi Armor ini sangat sangat keren Kurama, kedua pedang dan tombak nya juga keren." Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat terkagum kagum oleh Armor yang ada di ingatan kurama.

"Hehh, sekarang coba kau buat enam gedoudama menjadi seluruh bagian armor itu." Kurama juga terlihat senang melihat Naruto kagum oleh Armor yang ada di ingatan nya.

"Yosh! Sekarang akan kutunjukan kemampuan ku pada mu Kurama! Akan kubuat armor itu semirip mungkin." Naruto mulai menyatukan ke enam gedoudama menjadi sebuah bola besar. Naruto mulai memejamkan mata mengingat setiap detail dari armor yang ada di ingatan nya dan mengaplikasikan digedoudama.

Gedoudama mulai menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Mulai membentuk bagian demi bagian dimulai dari bagian sepatu dan terus keatas menutupi paha naruto tanpa terlewat sedikit pun. Dilanjutkan membentuk bagian armor dada, dibagian bahu sebelah kiri membentuk sebuah tengkorak kepala naga dengan tiga tanduk.

Bagian tangan juga mulai terbentuk, gedoudama dikedua tangan Naruto mulai membentuk semacam Gauntled ramping dengan jari jari nya yang tajam seperti cakar naga. Sekarang seluruh tubuh Naruto tertutup Armor full body yang terbuat dari Gedoudama. Tinggal bagian kepala yang belum tertutup.

Bagian Helm juga mulai terbentuk, seluruh kepala naruto tertutup gedoudama, bagian kiri, atas, dan kanan kepala nya mulai membuat semacam tanduk yang memanjang kebelakang. Gedoudama dibagian mata juga sedikit menipis transparan supaya Naruto bisa melihat keluar.

Ketiga Gedoudama yang tersisa mulai berubah menjadi kedua pedang samurai yang sangat tajam dan satu Tombak dengan ujung runcing sepanjang 1.5 meter.

Full Body Armor Gedoudama. Telah selesai dibuat!

\- Continue -

(1) Light Novel(LN) adalah Novel ringan dengan Text tapi sering diselipin ilustrasi ilustrasi seperti manga. Kebanyakan anime adalah adaptasi dari sebuah LN.

Sorry kalo cerita nya rada ngk jelas / saya adalah author baru. Cuma dari dulu pengen buat cerita sendiri dan akhirnya kesampe an. Kalau ada pertanyaan tanya aja yah / jangan malu. Mohon Riview nya untuk menambah semangat Author.

Tq Author Chen Leo Cabutt ?


	2. Chapter 2 Sebuah Kecelakaan fatal

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat menderah kepala nya. Baru sesaat yang lalu dia sedang bersantai setelah berhasil menguasai jurus baru. Dan sekarang ADA NAGA RAKSASA TERBANG BERPUTAR PUTAR DIATAS KEPALA NYA! Ikuti Kisah sang pahlawan didunia baru yang tidak diketahui nya.

Warning : AU, Typo, OC, OOC, Newbie author, System RPG, DLL.

Chapter 2 . Tercipta nya Jurus legenda dan sebuah Kecelakaan Fatal.

Naruto dengan Gagah memakai Armor full body Gedoudama nya. Kedua pedang dan Tombak nya ia sarungkan ke sarung yang berada dibelakang tubuh nya. Armor Hitam gelap dan membawa kedua pedang dan satu tombak Naruto sekarang tidak lagi terlihat seperti Pahlawan yang membawa cahaya tetapi seperti Ksatria Kematian yang datang dari neraka.

"Hehehe, bagaimana kelihatannya Kurama. Apa aku sudah terlihat keren sekarang." Naruto terkekeh senang setelah melihat lihat Armor yang sudah berhasil dia buat. Dia mencoba mengerakan tubuh nya dan mencoba melakukan Taijutsu singkat untuk merasakan seberapa nyaman Armor itu.

"Buahaha, baru kali ini aku melihat mu sedikit keren Naruto. Selama ini mata ku sakit melihat baju mu yang terang benderang mengundang orang lain untuk melihatmu Naruto sangat berlawanan dengan ninja yang tidak ingin menarik perhatian." Kurama mengangguk senang melihat Armor yang sudah Naruto buat. Dia akhirnya bisa melihat sang partner terlihat sedikit cool. selama ini dia hanya melihat Naruto yang konyol dengan pakaian orange nya.

"Hei jangan menghina baju favorit ku! Armor ini memang terlihat cukup keren Kurama. Tapi menurut ku baju favorit ku jauh lebih keren Tau, huh! " Naruto melengoskan wajah nya kesal dengan perkataan kurama. Berani berani nya dia menghina baju Orange kesayangan nya.

"Apa yang kukatakan adalah fakta Naruto. Kau seharusnya mengganti baju mu sesudah pulang dari sini. Baju Orange mu itu sudah tidak ngetren lagi Naruto. Kau harus memikirkan fashion mu." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kurama mengutarakan isi hati nya tentang pakaian naruto yang menurut nya sangat norak.

"Ughh, Sekarang Armor nya sudah jadi terus bagaimana lagi Kurama? Aku bingung bagaimana cara ku untuk meningkatkan kecepatan." Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Dia duduk bersila digenangan air didepan kurama yang juga sedang duduk bergelung.

"Mungkin kau bisa membuat Jurus itu kalau kau bisa menguasai satu jurus terlebih dahulu. Jurus itu adalah jurus penambah kecepatan dan kekuatan milik Yondaime Raikage yaitu Raiton no Yoroi."

"Kalau kau berhasil menguasai jurus itu terlebih dahulu aku yakin ditambah kecepatan mu saat ini kau pasti bisa membuat jurus baru itu. Masalah nya apa kau bisa Naruto? Yang aku tau kau tidak mempunyai Elemen petir" Kurama mengakhiri penjelasan nya dengan mata menatap Naruto serius. Dia ragu apa Naruto akan berhasil setelah sampai sejauh ini.

"Aaarrghh, seandainya aku seperti Kakashi-sensei yang bisa menguasai seluruh elemen. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Kurama? Aku hanya mempunyai Elemen Angin." Naruto mulai memancarkan serangan mata memelas nya lagi kepada Kurama, Naruto tau partner nya ini pasti selalu punya solusi untuk nya.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu bodoh! Jangan menatap ku dengan mata menjijikan mu. Akan ku beri tau tapi hentikan tatapan mu menjijikan mu itu Naruto! "

"Huhh, Aku baru mengingatnya sih ekor lima Kokuou menguasai lima elemen disetiap ekor nya. Kita akan pakai cakra nya untuk menambah elemen dasar mu." Lanjut kurama setelah menatap Naruto dengan mata yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan karna kesal.

"Woohh! Apa berarti sekarang aku bisa menguasai semua elemen Kurama?" Mata Naruto langsung berlinang linang mendengar penjelasan Kurama. Ia tidak menyangkah hari ini akan datang.

"Seperti nya begitu Naruto, kau akan menguasai seluruh elemen kecuali elemen Yin. Sekarang tinggal kau yang memanfaatkan elemen elemen itu." Kurama menunjukan gigi nya yang runcing, dia juga senang karena partner nya sebentar lagi akan bertambah kuat, semakin kuat Naruto berarti tidak akan mudah untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"YOSHH! Baiklah mohon bantuan nya sekali lagi Teman."

Naruto mengacungkan Tinju nya kedepan, senyum bahagia tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Kurama juga mulai mengacungkan tinju nya kedepan, sampai tinju mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"Baiklah, Cakra Kokuou kuserahkan padamu Naruto. Semoga kau cepat bisa menguasai nya seperti ku dulu." Kurama mulai mengalirkan cakra Kokuou ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang sudah siap dengan mode sage of the six path bisa dengan mudah menerima cakra biju tersebut.

"Aku merasakan nya Kurama, aku mulai merasakan ke empat cakra elemen lain mengalir didalam tubuhku. Tidak terkecuali elemen Angin ku sepertinya bertambah kuat karna digabung dengan elemen angin Kokuou."

Naruto menatap telapak tangan nya yang ada lambang matahari pemberian Rikudou sennin. Dia merasakan Keenam elemen mengalir didalam tubuh nya, awal nya memang tidak beraturan tapi karena kosentrasi nya yang luar biasa dia mulai bisa meluruskan semua elemen nya.

"Baguslah kalau dengan mudah bisa menguasainya Naruto, sepertinya aku meremehkan mu. Sekarang kau hanya harus fokus menguasai elemen petir Naruto, Elemen lain kita pikirkan belakangan." Ternyata Kurama selama ini memang terlalu meremehkan partner nya. Kurama cukup takjub dengan kecepatan Naruto menguasai cakra bijuu ekor lima tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

"Hehh, sekarang kau baru mengakui ku kan. Aku sudah berbeda dari diriku yang dulu Kurama. Aku lebih kuat karena pengalaman pengalaman ku selama Perang dunia shinobi ke empat." Naruto cukup bangga karena akhirnya diakui Kurama kalau dia memang kuat.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba nya diluar kurama. Mohon bimbingannya." Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan kurama karna sudah mengembalikan kesadaran nya diluar.

Naruto mengedip ngedip kan mata nya berapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari yang mengenai mata nya. Tanpa ia sadari sudah hampir setengah hari dia berlatih dengan Kurama. Naruto mulai menghilangkan mode sage of the six path nya dan kembali ke penampilan biasa nya.

"Kurama kita harus mencari tempat berlatih yang lain. Aku akan pingsan kalau sebentar saja duduk disini tanpa mode apa pun." Naruto tidak kuat kalau harus berlama lama duduk disini, dia harus menemukan tempat berlatih baru, yang nyaman dan sejuk.

Naruto langsung berlari masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari tempat berlatih baru. Setelah hampir sepuluh menitan masuk kedalam hutan akhirnya Naruto menemukan Tempat yang tidak lagi asing bagi nya.

"Inii.. tempat kuberlatih Rasenshuriken dulu! Wahhh rasa nya sudah lama sekali aku tidak disini. Air terjun nya terlihat sama seperti dulu yang berbeda Pohon nya terlihat tambah banyak hahaha." Naruto tertawa puas setelah melihat lihat tempat yang sangat mengingatkan nya ini. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat strategis untuk nya berlatih.

"Yoshhh Langsung saja bisa kan Kurama. Yang perlu ku lakukan adalah mengeluarkan elemen nya dulu dan merasakan sensasi nya." Naruto langsung mengambil salah satu daun yang jatuh didekat kaki nya. Dan mulai mengalirkan cakra elemen petir yang membuat Daun tersebut langsung terkoyak koyak tidak beraturan.

"Hahaha! Kau bukan lagi seorang genin atau chuunin Naruto. Cara itu tidak efektif untuk mu. Kau sudah mempunyai kosentrasi yang luar biasa. Langsung saja mencoba salah satu jurus petir yang kau tau." Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto berlatih memakai Daun. Dia bingung Naruto itu kuat tapi dia sangat bodoh tentang apa saja kecuali bertarung.

"Hah? Apa benar bisa langsung melakukan salah satu Jurus Kurama? Aku kan belum terbiasa."

"Kau coba dulu Bodoh! Mengeluarkan Jurus cuma butuh Kosentrasi yang kuat. Semakin kuat kosentrasi mu semakin Kuat pula jurus mu." Kurama sedikit kesal dengan Naruto yang memasang wajah bodoh. Dia sedikit menyesal mempunyai partner yang seperti Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu Kurama. Akan kucoba salah satu Jurus sasuke yang paling mudah, Yaitu Chidori." Naruto mengangguk kan kepala nya mengerti atas perkataan Kurama.

Naruto mulai menyiapkan tangan nya untuk membuat segel. Segel tangan chidori adalah Sapi - Kelinci - Monyet - Naga - Tikus - Burung - Sapi - Ular - Anjing - Harimau - Monyet. Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan kecepatan sedang tidak terlalu cepat dan juga lambat.

"Sapi - Kelinci - Monyet - Naga - Tikus - Burung - Sapi - Ular - Anjing - Harimau - Monyet. Chiidorii! " Naruto mengarahkan tangan nya kebawah meniru gerakan sasuke dan mulai mengalirkan Cakra elemen petir nya dengan kosentrasi sedang ke arah tangan nya.

Kilatan kilatan petir berwarna kuning mulai keluar dari tangan nya. Menyelimuti tangan kanan Naruto sampai tangan nya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Woahh aku berhasil Kurama! Dan kenapa petir ku berwarna kuning tidak seperti Elemen petir biasa nya?" Naruto melihat tangan nya yang terselimuti Chiidori dengan mata yang terkagum kagum.

"Cakra Bijuu dan cakra manusia itu sudah pasti berbeda. Yang berarti warna, sifat, dan kekuatan nya juga jauh berbeda Naruto. Sekarang coba kau hancurkan pohon didepan mu itu dengan Chiidori."

Naruto langsung menganggukan kepala nya dan menatap pohon besar didepan nya dengan mata serius. Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah pohon itu, bersiap mengarahkan tangan nya dan ketika sudah dekat Naruto langsung menusukan tangan kanan nya ke arah pohon itu.

" Chiidorii! Tik.. DUAARRRR! "

Suara Naruto dan ledakan menggema diseluruh Hutan. Pohon tempat Naruto mencoba Chiidori nya sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena terhalang oleh debu. Lama kelamaan Debu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri didepan pohon tadi yang sudah menghilang, hanya menyisahkan bagian atas nya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"A-aku Berhasil... Yoshha! Aku berhasil Kurama! Hahaha.. Tidak kusangka kalau akan semudah ini. Dan apa apaan dengan kekuatan serangan ini! " Naruto terkagum kagum melihat pohon yang sudah hilang didepan nya. Dia menatap tangan nya dengan senyum puas.

"Hehh, seperti yang sudah ku katakan kau itu sudah mahir berkosentrasi Naruto. Menguasai mode sage of the six path jauh lebih sulit dari pada jurus jurus seperti ini. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya." Kurama juga tersenyum puas dengan perkembangan Naruto.

"Baiklah apa aku bisa langsung saja mencoba Raiton No Yoroi Kurama. Aku merasa bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang hahaha."

"Hehh, kau bisa mencoba nya sekarang Naruto. Dan jangan sombong dulu, Raiton no Yoroi adalah jurus tingkat tinggi."

"Ughh, Sekarang akan kucoba memakai Raiton no yoroi dengan cakra sedang." Naruto mengakhiri ucapan nya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

Dia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan cakra elemen petir keseluruh tubuh nya. Setelah merasa cakra elemen petir nya sudah merata diseluruh tubuh nya. Naruto mulai bersiap siap untuk mengeluarkan jutsu nya.

"Raiton no Yoroi, Release! " Naruto langsung membuka mata nya. Dan mengeluarkan Cakra Elemen petir diseluruh tubuh nya. Naruto sudah bersiap kalau jurus nya akan gagal atau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi diluar dugaan cakra elemen petir nya mulai membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto. Naruto mulai merasakan ada perbedaan. Kekuatan dan kecepatan nya bertambah setelah seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti elemen petir itu. Rambut kuning Naruto langsung berdiri keatas, sangat mirip ketika Raikage mengeluarkan jurus nya. Hanya saja petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto berwarna Kuning. Ini membuat Naruto sangat mirip dengan character anime sebelah.

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak terkejut lagi Kurama. Terserah kau mau mengatakan aku sombong atau apa. Aku mulai merasakan bisa menguasai semua jenis jurus sekarang." Naruto melihat tanah dibawah nya mulai retak retak karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan nya.

"Cih,. Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti kau tidak boleh menyombongkan dirimu kepada orang orang."

"Tentu saja Kurama! Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti itu."

"Yaya, aku mempercayaimu Naruto. Sekarang coba seberapa cepat kau bisa bergerak dengan Jurus itu."

"Yoshh! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu Kurama!"

Naruto mulai memasang kuda kuda sambil menatap air terjun didepan nya. Naruto menyipitkan mata nya dan dengan sekali kedipan Naruto sudah berada didepan air terjun itu, belum berhenti disitu Naruto mengalirkan cakra ditelapak kaki nya dan mulai berjalan secara vertikal dipermukaan air terjun yang bergerak turun.

"Aku bisa melihat nya, Semua hal disekeliling ku termasuk air terjun ini terlihat sangat lambat." Naruto terus berjalan sampai berada tepat diatas air terjun itu.

"Kurama sepertinya perhitungan mu memang tidak meleset. Aku hanya memakai raiton no yoroi. Tapi pergerakan ku sudah sangat cepat hingga bisa berjalan dipermukaan air terjun. Bagaimana kalau digabungkan dengan Mode sage of the six path. Aku yakin pasti akan berhasil!"

Naruto tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil menguasai Raiton no Yoroi, sekarang tinggal satu langkah lagi maka dia bisa mewujudkan jurus itu.

"Naruto perhitungan ku memang tidak pernah meleset. Kau pasti bisa membuat jurus baru mu terwujud sekarang." Kurama tersenyum sombong karena perhitungan nya selalu benar.

"Baiklaahhh! Sekarang saat nya Kurama! Sebuah Jurus legenda akan tercipta Hari ini." Seperti biasa ketika sedang senang, Naruto langsung mengacungkan tinju nya kedepan dan berteriak.

Naruto langsung berjalan kesamping menuju sebuah lapangan kosong. Naruto berdiri tenang ditengah lapangan itu. Aura cakra mulai keluar dari tubuh nya. Dan dengan sekejap Naruto mulai berubah menjadi mode sage of the six path.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Ke lima gedoudama dibelakang nya mulai berubah menjadi armor full body seperti sebelumnya, tiga armor yang tersisa mulai berubah menjadi dua pedang dan satu tombak.

" Yoshh! Saat nya mengabungkan nya dengan Raiton no Yoroi ! Hahhhhhh!" Naruto mulai berteriak menyemangati diri nya. Seperti sebelumnya Elemen petir berwarna kuning mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Armor gedoudama full body ditubuhnya mulai terselimuti percikan percikan petir kuning.

Setelah merasa sudah mengaktifkan nya sepenuhnya. Naruto langsung melihat lihat suasana disekitar nya. Dia bingung apa jurus nya sudah berhasil? Kenapa seperti tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hanya keadaan disini tiba tiba sunyi. Bahkan suara angin saja tidak ada.

"Naruto sepertinya kau sudah berhasil. Keadaan sunyi ini adalah bukti nya. Bahkan suara juga berhenti Naruto. Jurus mu bekerja." Kurama langsung berbicara setelah melihat Naruto yang sepertinya linglung. Kurama cukup terkejut melihat perkembangan jurus Naruto.

"B-benarkah sudah berhasil!? Akan ku coba bergerak Kurama!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas untuk tenang dan langsung melihat sisi seberang lapangan. Dengan wajah serius, Naruto mulai berlari kencang menuju ke seberang lapangan. Tapi tidak seperti apa yang mereka khawatirkan selama ini. Tidak ada terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Jurus Naruto seperti tidak ada efek samping. Dia berlari sangat cepat dan dengan sangat cepat pula menyeimbangkan diri nya.

"Kurama sepertinya perhitungan mu salah kali ini. Aku tidak merasakan ada efek negatif dari jurus ini." Naruto mengatakan nya sambil mencoba beberapa taijutsu sage.

"Hehh, aku masih ragu Naruto. Kau melakukan sebanyak ini tanpa ada rintangan sama sekali. Ini terlalu mudah." Kurama malah gelisa karena tidak terjadi sesuatu yang dia perkiraan selama ini. Dia percaya sebentar lagi pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau tenang saja Kurama. Malah akan mudah kan kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh."

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mencoba kedua pedang nya. Naruto cukup bisa memakai teknik pedang. Dia belajar cukup banyak memakai pedang ketika latihan bersama bee dipulau kura kura dulu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari. Disalah satu tebasan pedang nya berhasil merobek celah dimensi. Celah itu semakin besar tanpa Naruto sadari karena lagi sibuk mencoba jurus baru nya.

"Naruto lihat dibelakang mu Bodoh! Ada sebuah robekan dimensi! Cepat pergi dari tempat ini! "

Namun Kurama sudah terlambat. Tarikan oleh celah dimensi itu terlalu kuat, Bahkan oleh Jurus baru Naruto. Naruto sudah terlambat untuk menghindar, tubuh nya tertarik dan masuk kedalam lubang dimensi itu.

Naruto langsung pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan penghancur didalam lubang dimensi itu. Dia cukup beruntung karena masih memakai Armor gedoudama dan tubuh nya masih terselimuti Raiton no yoroi. Kalau saja dia tidak memakai kedua hal itu. Pasti tubuh nya sudah hancur sekarang karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatan penghancur sebuah lubang dimensi. sekarang tubuh Naruto terombang ambing ditengah tengah dimensi, takdir nya sudah diujung tanduk sekarang.

\- Continue -

ヽ(´▽｀)/ Maaf klo dah ngk sabar para raiders-san. Chapter 3 udah mulai didunia lain kok ヽ(´▽｀)/ Dan saya Kasih sedikit penjelasan. Didunia itu sistem nya Seperti game RPG. Sistem Level, Misi, drop item, dll.

Nahh jangan bosen dulu yah raiders-san. Chapter 3 udah mulai Arc baru didunia baru. Oke~ ヽ(´▽｀)/ jangan lupa Riview yah. Riview sangat sangat berarti bagi author buat ngelanjutin Chapter nya. ヽ(´▽｀)/ jadi onegaii yah...


	3. Chapter 3 Dunia yang tidak dikenal

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Terlempar Ke sebuah retakan dimensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika mencoba Jurus baru nya. Naruto baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di dimensi lain. Dengan layar hologram yang menjelaskan level dan status nya yang serba Lv999! Warning : Overpower, AU, OOC, OC, RPG.

Chapter 3. Dunia yang tidak dikenal.

Naruto mengerjab ngerjabkan mata nya yang sedikit sakit, sinar matahari menembus pepohonan pas mengenai mata nya. Naruto bingung apa yang sudah terjadi pada diri nya, kepala nya pusing dan tubuh nya seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar. Naruto juga merasakan seperti nya Armor gedoudama nya sudah menghilang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Kurama berteriak kepada nya, dan dia tersedot ke retakan dimensi. Eh, Tersedot? Ke retakan dimensi?

"Kurama! Kurama! Tolong jawab aku! Hal terakhir yang aku ingat kita tersedot ke sebuah lubang dimensi. Dimana kita sekarang? Jangan bilang bahwa kita berada di dimensi lain." Naruto langsung berteriak kedalam pikiran nya, memanggil manggil Kurama. Dia sangat gelisa menunggu jawaban Kurama, namun tidak ada respon dari dalam pikiran nya.

Karena takut terjadi sesuatu kepada sang partner. Naruto langsung berkonsentrasi untuk masuk kedalam pikiran nya untuk menemui secara langsung.

"Kurama! Kurama! Apa yang sudah terjadi kepada mu! Apa yang bisa membuat bijuu dengan cakra yang tidak terbatas terbaling lemas seperti ini." Naruto langsung menangis bombay setelah sampai ditempat kurama.

Terlihat Kurama sedang tertidur karena kelelahan menjaga Sage mode of the six path Naruto tetap aktif selama didalam lubang dimensi. Karena terusik oleh kedatangan Naruto, terpaksa dia membuka mata nya walau kelihatan sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Dasar bodoh! Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kelelahan selain diri ku sendiri. Jadi jangan mengganggu ku dan pergilah."

"Huhhh, syukurlah kalau tidak apa apa Kurama. Tapi sebelum aku pergi bisa kau katakan dulu dimana kita sekarang."

"Kau sudah tau Naruto, kita sudah tidak didunia Shinobi lagi. Kita sekarang di dunia lain, berbeda dengan Dimensi kaguya yang diciptakan oleh diri nya sendiri. Dunia ini asli diciptakan oleh Kami-sama. Sekarang kembali lah dan pahami sendiri tentang dunia ini." Kurama sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk nya. Dia langsung tertidur sesudah menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah terima Kasih Kurama. Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan mu lagi. Maaf kan aku." Naruto sudah tau kalau Kurama seperti itu pasti karena melindungi nya selama dia tidak sadar dilubang dimensi.

Naruto langsung keluar setelah berterima Kasih dan meminta maaf kepada kurama. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Kurama yang sedang beristirahat jadi dia langsung pergi setelah memastikan bahwa mereka sedang berada didunia lain.

Mula mula Naruto melihat keseluruh tubuh nya, dia memastikan bahwa tidak ada bagian tubuh nya yang hilang. Hanya baju kesayangannya sudah menghilang, celana nya juga menghilang tapi hanya bagian lutut kebawah. Naruto sedikit sedih ketika tau baju favorit nya sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi tidak apa apa sekarang yang penting dia selamat dengan kurama.

Sekarang Naruto melihat sekeliling nya, dia pasti berada ditengah hutan. Melihat pohon pohon yang menjulang tinggi bisa Naruto jadikan alasan bahwa tebakan nya tidak salah. Kalau dia berada ditengah hutan berarti keadaan nya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, dia terlentang ditanah dengan kondisi belum bisa mengerakan tubuh nya sedikit pun, hanya kepala yang bisa dia gerakan sedikit demi sedikit. Kalau ada binatang buas kebetulan lewat ditempat nya sekarang maka habislah riwayat nya.

"Aku harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada tubuh ku terlebih dahulu. Ini seperti efek Racun pelumpuh. Bisa bahaya kalau aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan efek ini secepatnya." Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia ingin sekali melihat status tubuh nya sekarang.

Ting!

Status :

Nama :

Uzumaki Naruto

Ras :

Manusia

Kelas :

Shinobi ( Langka )

999 Kelas lainnya masih kosong

Judul :

Pahlawan yang membawa Cahaya Anak dalam Ramalan

Reinkarnasi Ashura

999 Judul lainnya masih kosong

Level : 999 ( Max )

HP : 4000 / 999.000

MP : 80.000 / 999.000

SP : 2000 / 999.000

Kekuatan : 999 ( Max ) ( -800 Efek sementara perpindahan Dimensi )

Kecepatan : 999 ( Max ) ( -800 Efek sementara perpindahan Dimensi )

Kelincahan : 999 ( Max ) ( -800 Efek sementara perpindahan Dimensi )

Ketahanan : 999 ( Max ) ( -800 Efek sementara perpindahan Dimensi )

Kepintaran : 999 ( Max ) ( -800 Efek sementaran perpindahan Dimensi )

Skill :

Sage Mode( Max )

Sage of the six path( Max )

Raiton no Yoroi( Max )

Rasengan( Max )

Kage bunshin( Max )

Rasenshuriken( Max )

Chidorii( Max )

Bijudama( Max )

DLL

Naruto terkejut karena tiba tiba seperti ada kekuatan besar masuk kedalam tubuh nya. Tubuh nya yang semula tidak bisa digerak kan sekarang jadi mudah dia gerakkan walau masih sedikit sakit. Naruto bingung kekuatan apa yang baru saja masuk kedalam tubuh nya. Dia juga bingung dengan Layar status didepan mata nya ini.

Naruto tegak kan tubuh nya, menatap ke pohon pohon besar disekitar nya. Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dari tempat nya dan langsung berada diatas salah satu pohon besar yang dianggap nya cocok untuk memahami situasi nya saat ini.

" Layar status ini sama persis dengan Light novel yang pernah ku baca. Apa mungkin Dunia ini memiliki sistem yang sama dengan Light novel. Dan kemungkinan besar Kekuatan yang baru saja masuk kedalam tubuh ku adalah efek membuka Layar status ini untuk pertama kali nya."

Sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto mengumpulkan cakra alam disekeliling nya, dia tidak ingin menganggu Kurama yang mungkin saat ini masih beristirahat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Kenapa status ku sangat sangat abnormal!? Apa apaan dengan Level yang sudah Max ini? Padahal aku baru saja tiba dan belum melakukan apapun sejak tiba didunia ini kenapa Level ku sudah Max aja." Naruto memegang kepala nya yang sedikit pusing. Memikirkan semua ini sendirian bisa membuat kepala nya pecah. Tapi dia terlalu tidak enak untuk membangunkan kurama yang masih beristirahat.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu terkejut dengan status abnormal mu saat ini. Itu wajar mengingat Kau shinobi terkuat didunia mu sebelumnya. Mengconvert kan Kekuatan mu sebelumnya ke sebuah Level terus melipat gandakan kekuatan mu sebelumnya disetiap level nya. Sistem didunia ini seperti Cheat untuk mu." Tiba tiba suara Kurama mengema dipikiran Naruto. Luka luka dan tubuh nya yang sakit sakit mulai berangsur sembuh karena cakra yang dialirkan kurama.

"Kurama, apa kau sudah bangun? Ku kira kau akan beristirahat lebih lama hehehe." Naruto terkejut karena tiba tiba kurama menjelaskan sesuatu kepada nya. Tapi dia cukup senang partner nya itu selalu bisa untuk dia andalkan.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat kebodohanmu Naruto. Kau akan mati bila ku tinggal sebentar saja." Kurama meluruskan tubuh nya seperti kucing. Ke sembilan ekor nya bergerak gerak tidak beraturan.

"Hehehe, kau benar kurama. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan semua ini sendiri. Aku membutuhkan bola bulu sepertimu." Naruto nyenggir menunjukan gigi gigi nya yang putih.

"Cih, sekarang kau pulihkan dulu status mu itu Naruto. Kita belom tau seberapa kuat manusia dan monster didunia ini. Kau harus memulihkan tubuh mu dengan cepat."

"Kau benar Kurama. Prioitas utama kita adalah memulihkan tubuh ku terlebih dahulu lalu kita akan menjelajahi dunia ini."

Naruto hanya memejamkan mata memfokus kan pikiran nya untuk menyerap cakra alam dan cakra yang kurama berikan. Lambat laun HP dan SP Naruto yang semula hanya tersisa berapa ribu mulai bertambah sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto sudah tau HP adalah Health Poin atau Poin kesehatan nya. Sedangkan SP adalah Stamina poin atau energi fisik yang ada ditubuh nya.

Naruto membuka mata nya setelah merasa bahwa Kekuatan nya sudah kembali sepenuh nya. Malah dia merasa jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat lagi bagaimana kondisi statusku Kurama. Status! "

Ting!

Status :

Nama :

Uzumaki Naruto

Ras :

Manusia

Kelas :

Shinobi ( Langka )

999 Kelas lainnya masih kosong

Judul :

Pahlawan yang membawa Cahaya Anak dalam Ramalan

Reinkarnasi Ashura

999 Judul lainnya masih kosong

Level : 999 ( Max )

HP : 999.000 / 999.000

MP : 999.000 / 999.000

SP : 999.000 / 999.000

Kekuatan : 999 ( Max ) ( Kondisi Max Terpenuhi )

Kecepatan : 999 ( Max ) ( Kondisi Max Terpenuhi )

Kelincahan : 999 ( Max ) ( Kondisi Max Terpenuhi )

Ketahanan : 999 ( Max ) ( Kondisi Max Terpenuhi )

Kepintaran : 999 ( Max ) ( Kondisi Max Terpenuhi )

Skill :

Sage Mode( Max )

Sage of the six path( Max )

Raiton no Yoroi( Max )

Rasengan( Max )

Kage bunshin( Max )

Rasenshuriken( Max )

Chidorii( Max )

Bijudama( Max )

DLL

"Huaa kerenn.. Kondisi tubuh ku sekarang sudah kembali sedia kala. Aku jadi penasaran seberapa kuat aku yang sekarang." Naruto menyeringai senang melihat Layar status yang memperlihatkan status nya yang luar biasa.

Tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara gemerisik dari semak semak yang lumayan dekat dengan pohon yang sedang ia duduki. Seekor Monster berbentuk babi hutan tiba tiba keluar dari semak semak itu. Babi hutan itu bukan seperi babi hutan yang biasa naruto temui selama ini. Babi hutan itu ukuran nya jauh lebih besar dari babi hutan biasa. Dengan rambut yang berwarna merah dikepala nya, taringnya juga sangat besar dan juga sangat tajam. Bisa naruto simpulkan Babi hutan itu adalah salah satu monster yang ada didunia ini

Tapi Naruto tidak takut, Monster ini adalah kelinci percobaan yang sempurna untuk mengetes seberapa tangguh dia yang sekarang.

"Monster itu seperti nya cukup Bagus untuk menjadi kelinci Percobaan mu Naruto."

"Ya Kurama, Baiklah! Mengecek status nya terlebih dahulu seperti nya tidak ada salah nya."

" Status! "

Ting!

Nama :

Babi Hutan Pemarah

Ras :

Babi Hutan

Level : 54

HP : 54000 / 54000

MP : -

SP : 54000 / 54000

Skill :

Claw Angry ( Lv2 )

Fang Slash ( Lv2 )

Naruto mengangguk paham melihat Layar status monster dihadapan nya. Berbeda dengan status nya yang menunjukan Kekuatan, kecepatan dan hal lain nya. Layar status monster ini tidak menunjukan hal itu. Naruto bisa simpul kan bahwa dia bisa melihat kekuatan Manusia tapi tidak dengan Monster.

"Baiklah.. Akan ku tes dengan memakai Taijutsu dulu."

Naruto merenggangkan tubuh nya dan menatap Monster Babi Hutan itu dengan senyum menyeringai. Naruto langsung melompat turun dari pohon itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah monster babi hutan.

"Woey Babi Hutan jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah! Kau tidak tau ini wilayah kekuasaan ku." Naruto lipat kedua tangan nya dan menatap monster babi hutan itu dengan mata merendahkan.

Seolah mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto, Monster babi hutan itu langsung mendengus marah dan bersiap untuk menyeruduk Naruto.

Naruto langsung memasang kuda kuda ketika melihat Monster babi hutan itu berlari ke arah nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Kedua taring tajam Monster itu bersinar seakan akan menunjukan bahwa taring itu sangat tajam.

Ketika sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto, seakan akan ada slow motion ditempat itu hanya beberapa senti lagi taring monster babi hutan mengenai tubuh nya, Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul diatas tubuh Monster itu.

"Rasakan ini dasar monster Jelek!"

Duakk! DUUARRR!

Naruto memukul monster itu dengan tenaga yang dianggap nya biasa saja karna ia ingin melihat seberapa kuat dia yang sekarang. Tangan kanan yang Naruto gunakan untuk memukul monster itu terbenam menembus tubuh nya hingga hampir tembus kebawah perutnya.

Tanah yang berada dibawah monster itu langsung hancur lebur membuat sebuah cengkungan yang lumayan besar karena tidak kuat menahan daya dorong dari tinjuan Naruto.

"Woaahh, tidak kusangkah bisa sekuat ini walaupun aku tidak memakai kekuatan sedikit pun." Naruto langsung melompat mundur melihat karya yang sudah tinju nya ciptakan.

"Naruto, lihat apa yang Monster itu jatuhkan. Mungkin dia menjatuhkan Drop item sama seperti Light Novel yang sudah kau baca"

"Tidak usah kau beri tau akan tetap kulakukan Kurama. Ku harap monster ini menjatuhkan sesuatu yang keren Hehehe."

Naruto berjalan mendekati lubang tempat bangkai monster itu. Dan seperti yang sudah dia duga ada beberapa Item mengantikan bangkai monster yang sudah dia bunuh. Naruto ambil semua memakai kedua tangan nya.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengecek item ini dengan skill Appraisal seperti diLight novel. Yoshhhh! Appraisal! "

Ting!

Item :

Taring Babi hutan Mendapatkan satu taring babi hutan

Bulu Babi hutan Mendapatkan selembar bulu babi hutan

Daging Babi hutan Mendapatkan satu kilo Daging babi hutan

"Woah, monster ini menjatuhkan tiga item sekaligus. Hei Kurama, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan drop item ini." Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan drop item yang ada ditangan nya. Dia tidak mempunyai Tas atau tempat penyimpanan.

"Mungkin didunia ini juga ada sistem Inventori Naruto. Tidak ada salah nya kau coba dulu."

"Yosh! Aku hampir lupa kalau ada sistem Inventori juga diLight novel. Akan kucoba kurama, semoga saja berhasil."

"Inventori! "

Ting!

Inventori :

Penyimpanan : 0

Kapasitas : 999

Didepan Naruto tiba tiba muncul Layar Hologram dengan garis kotak kotak dan diatas nya ada tulisan Inventori. Naruto tersenyum senang ketika Inventori benar benar muncul dihadapan nya. Semenjak didunia ini keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepada nya.

"Hahaha, kalau ada inventori seperti ini aku tidak perlu repot repot lagi untuk membawa item item yang dijatuhkan monster." Naruto langsung memasukan ketiga item yang dia dapat kedalam inventori.

"Seperti nya sampai sekarang kau masih belum menemui kesulitan Naruto. Itu Bagus tapi jangan sampai membuat mu lengah. Musuh bisa datang kapan saja." Kurama mengingatkan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terbuai oleh keberuntungan nya.

"Ya aku tau Kurama, aku tidak akan melemahkan kewaspadaan ku walau sedikit pun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sekarang kita sudah selesai disini, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Kurama? Mendatangi Desa atau kota terdekat?" Naruto melanjutkan ucapan nya dan meminta pendapat apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Ya kau benar Naruto. Sepertinya kau sekarang jauh lebih pintar yah. Kita harus ke desa atau kota terdekat untuk mencari informasi dunia ini."

"Hehehe, tidak usah memuji ku Kurama. Aku kan sudah dari dulu memang pintar, kau saja yang terlambat menyadari nya." Walaupun Kepintaran nya sudah ke Poin 999 sifat konyol nya belum bisa dihilangkan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah! Akan kucari Kota atau desa yang paling dekat dari sini mengunakan Sage Mode Kurama."

Naruto memakai Mode Sage untuk memeriksa dimana kota atau desa yang paling dekat dengan tempat nya saat ini. Jangkauan Mode Sage Naruto saat ini adalah lebih dari 20Km. Jadi pasti mudah untuk menemukan Kota yang paling dekat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Woahhh, Kota yang paling dekat jarak nya sekitar 10Km Kurama. Apa kita akan mengunakan Kecepatan penuh? Atau hanya memakai kecepatan biasa saja untuk sekalian Mengumpulkan Drop item."

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Pilihan kedua lebih bijak Naruto, Dikota kau pasti butuh uang. Kau bisa menjual item dari monster yang kau bunuh ketika sampai kekota."

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu Kurama. Berarti pilihan ku tidak salah."

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan Kurama. Naruto memiliki jiwa seorang gamers sebenarnya, dia sudah lama ingin melakukan hal seperti mengumpul kan Item dari membunuh monster atau hal semacam nya yang mengelitik Jiwa seorang Gamers nya.

"Yosh! Semoga perjalanan kita menyenangkan Kurama." Ucapan Naruto mengema dihutan yang sangat rimbun itu.

"Semoga saja begitu Naruto... Semoga saja." Kurama mulai memejamkan mata ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai berlari menjauh dari tempat mereka semula.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Pertualangan mereka sudah dimulai sejak mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

\- Continue -

Sebelumnya Author ingin mengucapkan terima Kasih banyak bagi yang sudah ngeriview cerita author. Walaupun tergolong sedikit author tetap berterima Kasih.

Tapi untuk lanjut chapter kedepan nya Author mohon bagi yang hanya baca untuk ngeriview juga. Author butuh pendorong untuk membuat Chapter selanjutnya. Rasa nya sangat down ketika ribuan yang sudah membaca tapi baru 20 orang yang sudah ngeriview.

Baiklah. Hanya itu yang bisa author sampaikan semoga bisa ketemu kembali diChapter 4 . Author Cabutt ヽ(´▽｀)/


	4. Chapter 4 Mendapatkan Job baru

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Terlempar Ke sebuah retakan dimensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika mencoba Jurus baru nya. Naruto baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di dimensi lain. Dengan layar hologram yang menjelaskan level dan status nya yang serba Lv999! Warning : Overpower, AU, OOC, OC, RPG.

Chapter 4. Mendapatkan Job baru.

Sebelum Naruto menyadarinya, dihadapan nya terbentang padang rumput sejauh matanya memandang. Naruto menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya dengan sangat santai. Akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari hutan sialan itu.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak ketika malam karena hampir setiap saat monster monster menyerangnya. Untung saja hanya menempuh waktu dua hari memakai kecepatan biasa untuk sampai ke tempat nya sekarang. Dimalam pertama Naruto tidak tahan dan ingin cepat cepat keluar dari hutan itu. Tapi Kurama melarang nya, ini adalah kesempatan yang Bagus untuk nya mencari informasi tentang monster monster kuat dan mengumpulkan item sekaligus.

Sekarang dia sudah keluar dari hutan itu. Naruto memasang wajah sumringah sambil menatap Padang rumput didepan nya. Kemudian dia menatap Layar Inventori yang memperlihat kan banyak sekali kotak kotak inventori yang sudah terisi oleh item item yang Naruto peroleh dari monster selama perjalanan nya.

"Yoshh! Kita sudah keluar Kurama, item item yang kita Kumpulkan juga sudah banyak. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu orang orang didunia ini hehehe." Naruto terkekeh pelan saat memikirkan bagaimana orang orang didunia ini. Apa mungkin ada wanita dengan telinga kucing juga didunia ini? Naruto tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka.

" **Hei Naruto, tujuan kita adalah untuk mencari tau bagaimana kembali ke dunia shinobi. Jangan melupakan tujuan mu. Untuk sementara kita akan didunia ini untuk bertambah kuat dan juga untuk mencari informasi untuk kembali ke dunia shinobi.** " Kurama takut kalau Naruto melupakan dunia lama nya, dan terbiasa tinggal didunia ini.

"Hei hei, kau tidak usah khawatir Kurama. Percayalah bahwa kita pasti akan kembali kedunia shinobi. Lagi pula banyak yang mengkhawatirkan ku disana." Naruto tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat dunia shinobi, sejujurnya dia sangat sangat merindukan teman teman nya. Tapi apa daya dia belum tau cara untuk kembali ke dunia shinobi.

" **Baiklah,Sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Apa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan Status mu? Akan berbahaya kalau mereka melihat status overpower mu** "

"Kau benar Kurama. Apa aku bisa menyembunyikan status asliku, dan mengantinya dengan status palsu ketika orang mengeceknya."

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi Ting dikepala Naruto.

Ting!

[ Skill Show Lies didapatkan. ]

[ Status Dibohongkan. ]

Status :

Name :

[ Uzumaki Naruto ]

Race :

[ Manusia ]

Job :

[ Orang Desa ]

Title :

[ - ]

Level : 10

HP : 4000 / 10.000

MP : 1000/ 5.000

SP : 2000 / 10.000

Straight : 5 [ Kondisi Cidera ]

Agility : 5 [ Kondisi Cidera ]

Dexterity : 5 [ Kondisi Cidera ]

Vitality : 4 [ Kondisi Cidera ]

Intelligence : 6 [ Kondisi Cidera ]

Skill : -

"Woaahhh aku mendapatkan skill baru Kurama. Apa segitu mudahnya mendapatkan skill didunia ini!"

" **Hehh itu Bagus Naruto. Sepertinya Keberuntungan selalu ada disampingmu sejak tiba didunia ini. Sekarang ayo cepat ke kota**." Kurama cukup senang rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

"Yoshh! Kita berangkat Kurama."

Naruto mulai berlari lagi menuju ke arah kota yang ditunjukan Sage mode.

Skip ' Time

Setelah berlari ala Ninja selama hampir setengah jam. Akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan gerbang besar Kota yang sudah berapa hari ini jadi tempat tujuan. Didepan gerbang itu terdapat sebuah posko penjaga yang diisi oleh dua orang prajurit dengan armor full body besar berwarna putih. Naruto langsung mendekati mereka berdua dengan wajah terlihat seperti kelelahan.

"Stop disitu! Siapa kau? Dan dari mana asalmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto langsung dicercar pertanyaan dari salah satu penjaga.

"A-ahh, aku hanya seorang yang melaksanakan misi untuk mengalahkan goblin Penjaga-san. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat aku dikalahkan, untung saja aku berhasil kabur disaat saat terakhir." Naruto mulai akting nya didepan Penjaga itu. Dia menunjukan dengan wajah sedih, tubuh nya yang tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana yang sudah robek mendukung aktingnya. Semoga saja akting nya bisa mengecoh kedua penjaga itu.

"Apa maksud mu? Apa kau adalah seorang petualang yang sedang menjalankan misi? Bisa kau tunjukan Kartu petualang mu."

"A-ahh.. Aku kehilangan semua nya penjaga-san. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak mempunyai apa pun lagi kecuali celana yang robek ini." Naruto menundukan kepala nya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dia sedikit terkejut saat ditanya Kartu petualang. Untung saja dia bisa menjawabnya dengan bijak.

Kedua penjaga itu dengan serempak melihat status Naruto yang sudah dibohongkan. Kedua penjaga itu melihat satu sama lain, terus menatap Naruto Mereka berdua berpikir mana mungkin orang seperti Naruto adalah orang yang mencurigakan apa lagi dengan status yang renda seperti itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, Kau kami izinkan masuk. Cepat buat lagi kartu petualangmu dan beli baju baru, dasar newbie." Kedua penjaga itu langsung mengizinkan Naruto masuk tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikit pun.

Naruto langsung mengucapkan terima Kasih dan dengan cepat cepat masuk kedalam gerbang.

Diam diam Naruto mengecek status salah satu penjaga itu.

" Status! "

Ting!

Name :

[ Morty ]

Race :

[ Human ]

Job :

[ Warrior Lv50 ]

[ Knight Lv60 ]

Title :

[ Gate Knight ]

Level : 60 [ Knight ]

HP : 70.000 / 70.000.

MP : 30.000 / 30.000.

SP : 60.000 / 60.000

Straight : 60 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Agility : 60 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Dexterity : 60 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Vitality : 70 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

intelligence : 40 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Skill :

[ Spear Mastery Lv1 ]

[ Push Shield Lv2 ]

[ DLL ]

"Hehh? Level nya baru 60 Kurama tapi sudah menjadi penjaga Gerbang kota. Aku jadi penasaran berapa level tertinggi yang pernah dicapai orang orang didunia ini."

 **"Itu tidak penting Naruto. Yang penting adalah Job orang itu. Dia mempunyai dua Job dengan level nya masing masing. Apa mungkin kau juga bisa menambah Job mu. Kalau ku tidak salah lihat ada bacaan 999 Job mu masih kosong."**

"Woah, apa benar bisa begitu Kurama? pasti akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa Mempelajari Job lain."

Naruto membayangkan dia bisa menjadi seorang Monster Tamer seperti diLN yang pernah ia baca. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau dia bisa menjinakan Monster hanya dengan sebuah mantra dan tidak perlu repot repot lagi bertarung.

" **Ya mungkin kau bisa. Tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya kau harus ke Guild Petualang dulu untuk menjual item item mu Naruto. Kau harus membeli pakaian baru. Aku malu mempunyai seorang partner yang telanjang ditengah kota**." Kurama menatap Naruto sinis. Apa orang ini sudah tidak mempunyai urat malu lagi? Bisa berjalan ditengah kota tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, malahan memasang wajah idiot yang sangat menyebabkan.

"Arrgh, Dasar cerewet. Apa kau tidak lihat aku juga sekarang sedang menuju ke Guild petualang."

 **"Cihh, jangan sok tau dan bertanya saja Naruto! Jangan memperlambat perjalanan kita dengan kelakuan idiot mu."**

"Yayaya, aku akan bertanya untuk mu Kurama. Dasar bawel, aku baru tau seorang Kyuubi juga bisa bawel." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir nya mencibir Kurama yang menurut nya sangat bawel.

Naruto melihat kiri dan kanan jalan, Jalan ini lumayan ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Kadang kadang terlihat sebuah kereta lewat dengan membawa banyak barang.

Kemudian mata Naruto menangkap dua orang wanita berambut pirang dan berambut hitam sedang berjalan kearah nya. Melihat pakaian mereka yang memakai armor kulit dan jubah panjang, bisa Naruto asumsi kan bahwa kedua wanita ini pasti seorang petualang. Naruto lalu mendekat dengan memasang wajah ramah.

"Maaf kalau menggangu sebelumnya. Kalau boleh tau dimana guild petualang dikota ini? Aah, maaf atas ketidaksopanan ku. Akan ku perkenalkan diri ku dulu. Nama ku uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Aku Petualang dari kota sebelah." Naruto langsung memperkenalkan dirinya ketika kedua wanita itu menatapnya.

"Ha'i tidak usah terlalu sopan Naruto-san. Nama ku adalah Brave, panggil saja Brave. Dan wanita yang ada disampingku ini adalah teman ku. Nama nya Evelyne, panggil saja Evelyn. Dan kau bertanya kepada orang yang tepat Naruto-san. Kami berdua adalah seorang petualang yang baru saja pulang habis menjalankan misi. Sekarang kami sedang menuju Guild petualang untuk melaporkan hasil dari misi kami. Ikutlah dengan kami Naruto-san. Kita akan bersama menuju guild. " Brave mengakhiri perkataan nya dengan sebuah senyuman kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepala nya karna blushing. Brave adalah wanita yang cantik dengan Nuansa bermartabat disekitar nya. Walaupun tersarung sebuah pedang di pinggang nya itu malah membuat daya tarik tersendiri sebagai seorang onee-san yang Tegas dimata Naruto. Lain hal nya dengan Brave yang terlihat sebagai seorang onee-san yang tegas dan bermartabat. Evelyne adalah seorang wanita dengan suasana lembut disekelilingnya. Wajah nya yang mungil dan raut wajah yang halus membuat perasaan Naruto sangat tenang saat menatapnya. Sekilas Naruto melihat Evelyne mirip seperti seorang wanita pemalu yang saat ini masih berada didunia nya, dunia shinobi.

"Ahh Terima kasih kalau tidak merepotkan Brave-san Evelyn-san. Hehehe apa tidak apa apa kita berjalan berdampingan seperti ini? Kalian tidak malu berjalan dengan ku kan." Naruto mengaruk belakang kepala nya malu saat mereka mulai berjalan.

"Ahahaha buat apa malu Naruto-san. Kami memakluminya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang membuatmu kehilangan baju mu."

"Humm, Brave-chan benar Naruto-san. Tapi kalau boleh kami tau apa yang bisa menyebabkan mu kehilangan bajumu."

Naruto tertegun ketika mendengar suara Evelyne. Dia seperti tersedot kedalam sebuah ilusi yang sangat menenangkan. Naruto segera tersadar ketika tertinggal dua langkah dari mereka.

"A-ahh, aku diserang oleh Monster kuat ketika sedang menjalan misi untuk membunuh goblin. Untung saja aku tidak terluka, hanya barang barang dan baju ku yang hilang karna mereka." Naruto segera mengarang lagi sebuah cerita untuk meyakinkan Brave dan Evelyne.

"Astaga? Apa benar seperti itu Naruto-san. Kau kasihan sekali, apa kau juga kehilangan Kartu petualang mu." Evelyne langsung memasang wajah prihatin ketika mendengar cerita Naruto. Seperti yang Naruto tebak wanita ini masih polos sekali.

"Ha'i Evelyn-san. Aku juga kehilangan kartu petualang ku." Naruto menutup mata nya dan memasang wajah sedih untuk semakin meyakinkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai Naruto-san. Aku akan memberimu beberapa perak agar kau bisa membuat kartu petualangmu lagi." Brave menunjukan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar didepan mereka.

Gedung itu memiliki sebuah papan yang digambar Perisai dan pedang diatas nya. Jadi inikah Guild petualang itu? Guild ini sangat besar dengan dua tingkat lantai. Naruto penasaran untuk apa lantai dua nya.

"Ruto-san... Naruto-san.. ? Hei apa kau masih bersama ku disini? Halooo." Brave melampai lampaikan tangan nya didepan wajah Naruto.

"A-ahh, Maaf Brave-san aku melamun hehehe. Jadi ini guild petualang itu? Dan ngomong ngomong kau tidak perlu membantu ku Brave-san. Aku mempunyai banyak item dari inventori ku." Naruto menolak pemberian Brave sambil tertawa ringan. Naruto merasa sudah cukup bantuan mereka berdua dengan menunjukan arah guild petualang kepadanya.

"'Inventori?"'

Brave dan Evelyne saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tanda tanya diatas kepala mereka berdua. Mereka tidak mengerti apa itu inventori? Apa itu sejenis tas?

" **Naruto sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa mengunakan inventori didunia ini. Sebaiknya jangan kau beri tau kepada siapa pun dulu bahwa kau mempunyai Inventori**." Setelah tidak berbicara cukup lama dan hanya memperhatikan. Akhirnya Kurama membuka suara untuk mencegah Naruto menyebarkan cheat nya.

"Begitukah Kurama? Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Tidak akan kuberi tau siapa pun tentang Inventori untuk sementara ini." Naruto dengan cepat memahami apa yang dikatakan Kurama. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau orang orang didunia ini tau tentang inventori nya.

"Naruto-san? Inventori itu seperti apa? Atau sejenis apa?." Evelyne menanyakan kepada Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku Brave-san Evelyne-san. Inventori itu bahasa dari desa ku yang merujuk ke tempat penitipan barang. Aku sebelum bertemu kalian menitipkan item itemku ke post penjaga. Karena terlalu berat untuk keliling kota dengan membawah banyak item sekaligus hehehe." Naruto tertawa canggung sambil mengaruk belakang kepala nya. Alasan nya sangat sangat mencurigakan. Dia berdoa banyak banyak dalam hati agar kedua wanita ini tidak menanyakan lagi tentang Inventori.

"Ohhh seperti itu, jadi kau hanya ingin mengetahui letak Guild petualang terlebih dahulu baru nanti membawa item item yang kau dapat untuk menjual nya diguild petualang." Brave mengantuk anggukan kepala nya mempercayai ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Terima Kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian Berdua Brave-san dan Evelyne-san. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dilain waktu." Naruto membungkukan tubuh nya untuk mengucapkan terima Kasih. Dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari guild petualang tempat Brave dan Evelyne berada. Dia takut akan ditanya tanya lagi kalau berlama lama disitu, maka nya Naruto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan terima Kasih.

Sekarang Naruto pikir dia harus mengeluarkan item item itu dari Inventori. Bisa terjadi kegemparan kalau orang orang tau kalau dia mempunyai tempat penyimpanan yang sangat efesien dan dapat dibawah kemana saja tanpa menambah beban yang punya sedikit pun. Belum saat nya dia membeberkan rahasia nya kepada orang-orang didunia ini. Naruto belum tau seberapa kuat master master yang ada didunia ini.

" Inventori! "

Ting!

Inventori :

Penyimpanan : 71 Item

Kapasitas : 928 Masih kosong

Naruto segera mengeluarkan item item yang dia dapat dari inventori, dan meletakan nya diatas kulit sebuah banteng yang juga merupakan item nya juga. Setelah merasa semua nya sudah masuk kedalam kulit itu Naruto segera mengikat nya dengan kencang agar tidak terjatuh ketika dia bawah ke guild petualang.

Naruto segera pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan kearah guild petualang dengan membawa Item item yang sudah dikumpulkannya didalam sebuah kulit. Disepanjang jalan kadang kadang Naruto melihat para wanita wanita muda menatap nya dengan mata penuh nafsu. Hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan mempercepat jalan nya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai kedepan guild petualang. Tanpa menunda nunda waktu Naruto langsung masuk karena penasaran guild petualang itu seperti apa didalam.

"W-woahhh... I-ini berbeda sekali dengan apa yang kupikirkan." Naruto langsung tercengang setelah melihat kedalam. Didalam sangat ramai rupa nya, ada yang hanya duduk duduk mendiskusikan sesuatu, ada juga yang sedang memilih milih misi Didinding dinding yang dibuat seperti mading dengan penuh Kertas misi.

Ketika Naruto masuk ada beberapa orang melihat ke arah nya. Penampilan Naruto yang tidak memakai apa pun selain celana, membuat tubuh nya terekspos dengan jelas. Apa lagi dengan membawa kantong besar yang terbuat dari kulit itu. Naruto sukses menarik perhatian diguild ini. Karena tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto dengan cepat mendekati seorang Resepsionis wanita.

"E-ettoo.. Dimana aku bisa menjual barang barang ini?." Naruto langsung bertanya kepada resepsionis wanita dihadapan nya.

"Aku sendiri yang bertugas diguild untuk membeli item item yang dijual para petualang. Panggil aku Anna untuk memperlancar transaksi ini. Boleh kulihat Kartu petualangmu?"

"Panggil aku Naruto Anna-san. Kartu petualang ku hilang saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kesini. Apa masih bisa dibuat lagi?." Naruto mengatakan itu sambil meletakan Kantong besar nya didepan resepsionis Anna.

"Tentu saja bisa Naruto-san. Biaya membuat Kartu Guild adalah dua perak. Kau juga bisa membuat nya disini setelah kami memberi uang atas item item mu."

Anna membuka Kantong besar Naruto, dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat item item yang ada didalam nya.

"Naruto-san, apa kau mengumpulkan item item ini sendirian? Yang kulihat level mu tidak terlalu tinggi? Bagaimana bisa kau mengumpulkan item item ini?" Anna mengatakan itu sambil melihat level Naruto. Dia bingung bagaimana bisa seorang yang baru Level 10 bisa mendapatkan item item ini sendirian.

"Aahh, tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya menjualnya disini. Item item itu punya petualang tingkat B yang saat ini sedang menjalankan misi. Dia mengenalku cukup dekat sampai mempercayaiku untuk menjual item item nya."

"Wahh Naruto-san pasti adalah orang yang sangat jujur dan baik yah. Sampai bisa dipercayai tingkat B semudah itu." Anna dengan mudah mempercayai kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sambil mengobrol ringan dengan Naruto, Anna mulai menghitung berapa total Uang yang Naruto dapat. Mata uang didunia ini adalah Gold, Perak, dan tembaga. 1 Gold adalah 100 perak, sedangkan 1 perak adalah 100 tembaga.

"Baiklah, ini dia Uang dari penjualan item item mu Naruto-san pas 50 gold sudah Kami potong 2 perak untuk pembuatan Kartu guild mu." Anna memberikan sebuah kertas dan sebuah kantong kecil yang berbunyi gemerincing kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa menulis dan membaca Naruto-san? Isi kertas ini untuk pembuatan Kartu petualang mu."

Naruto Lihat tulisan yang ada di formulir yang anna berikan. Huruf nya sama seperti yang diajarkan didunia shinobi. Tentu saja Naruto bisa membaca dan menulisnya. Naruto mengambil pena dan tinta yang Anna berikan, lalu mengisi semua yang ditanyakan diformulir itu dan meneteskan darahnya disebuah matrai diformulir itu. Setelah mengisi semua nya Naruto langsung memberikan lagi formulir itu kepada anna.

"Oke, Kartu petualang ini fungsi nya untuk mengambil misi dan mengambil reward atas misi mu. Kartu ini tidak berguna kalau dipegang orang lain selain pemilik nya. Jadi Naruto-san tidak perlu takut kalau menghilang kan nya. Dan soal tingkatan. Naruto-san sekarang berada ditingkat F, kau bisa menaikan nya dengan terus mengambil misi yang sulit. Nanti Huruf F dikartu mu ini akan berganti kalau kau naik tingkat Naruto-san." Setelah mengakhiri penjelasan nya Anna memberikan Kartu petualang Naruto yang sudah selesai dibuat dari alat dibelakang nya.

"Terima Kasih Anna-san. Ohh aku hampir lupa. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan job baru Anna-san? Job pertama ku kurang menguntungkan untuk ku bertarung." Naruto tersenyum canggung terlihat sangat memperihatinkan dimata anna. Bagaimana bisa seorang petualang dengan Job Orang Desa? Mungkin begitulah yang ada diotak anna.

"Ya, kau bisa Naruto-san. Maximal job yang bisa orang pelajari adalah lima. Setiap pertambangan job maka biaya nya juga semakin mahal. Untuk menambah Job kedua kau harus membayar 40 Gold Naruto-san."

"Kalau begitu aku mau menambah Job ku Anna-san. Aku akan meminjam uang ini dulu. Nanti akan kubayar walau dengan mencicil." Naruto masih melakukan akting nya dengan sempurna didepan anna.

"Baiklah, Kalau itu memang keinginanmu Naruto-san. Ikuti aku.. " Anna menatap Naruto dengan wajah kasihan lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikuti nya ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya dilantai Dua Naruto melihat hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berada dilantai itu. Armor yang mereka kenakan Bagus Bagus, senjata yang mereka pakai juga terlihat kuat kuat. Mungkin lantai ini khusus Tingkat B keatas.

Naruto mengikuti anna sampai kesebuah ruangan. Ditengah ruangan itu ada sebuah bola lampu raksasa yang Naruto tidak tau apa faedahnya.

"Naruto-san, teteskan darahmu kesini." Anna menunjukan sebuah cawan kecil yang terhubung dengan bola lampu besar itu.

Tanpa basah basi Naruto meneteskan lagi darahnya kecawan kecil itu. Bola lampu besar didepan nya mulai bercahaya. Dan mulai muncul Job job yang bisa Naruto pilih dipermukaan Bola lampu itu.

"Wahh, Job yang cocok dengan Naruto-san lumayan banyak yah. Sekarang pilih Job mana yang cocok dengan mu Naruto-san."

Naruto menatap satu persatu job yang terpampang dipermukaan bola lampu raksasa itu. Mulai dari Job aktif seperti Warrior. Sampai Job pasif seperti Sculptor atau Chief.

Tiba tiba bibir Naruto tersenyum sumringah, tidak ia sangkah Job yang dia sukai juga ada didunia ini. Monster Tamer! Job yang bisa menjinakkan Monster menjadikan nya bawahan kita. Naruto senang sekali sampai dia lupa untuk bernafas(?)

Tapi ada Job misterius yang membuat Naruto menaikan alis nya satu. Sebuah Job dengan warna hitam menyelimuti Tulisan nya.

"Necromancer?"

Naruto tidak tau job seperti apa Necromancer itu. Disemua LN yang pernah dia baca tidak ada yang menjelaskan tentang Job Necromancer?

"Hei Anna-san. Job Necromancer itu seperti apa? Bisa kau jelaskan kepada ku." Naruto menunjuk Job Necromancer dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Ya, Necromancer adalah sebuah Job yang lebih menjurus ke Sihir Hitam Naruto-san Eeh? Apa kau baru saja menunjuk nya tadi!?"

Tiba tiba Tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh awan gelap yang sangat pekat sampai sampai tubuhnya tidak kelihatan lagi oleh anna.

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Anna langsung mundur berapa langkah menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Awan hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai pergi. Sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri sambil menatap bingung apa yang baru saja terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Kurama apa kau merasakan nya? Ada kekuatan baru masuk kedalam tubuh ku? Apakah itu sesuatu yang negatif dan membahayakan ku?" Naruto bingung apa yang baru saja terjadi pada tubuhnya?

 **"Ya Naruto, ada kekuatan baru masuk kedalam tubuhmu. Itu memang bersifat negatif tapi tidak akan membahayakan mu.** " Kurama juga merasakan bahwa tempat nya sekarang tidak dihuni oleh dirinya saja.

Anna langsung menghampiri Naruto ketika efek disamping tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang.

"Anna-san, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi? Perasaan ku mulai tidak enak." Naruto menatap anna dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto-san... Kau telah memilih profesi sebagai Necromancer." Anna mengatakannya dengan wajah perihatin.

""Apa?""

Sekarang tatapan Anna kepada Naruto tidak akan berubah. Perihatin dan kasihan.

\- Continue -

Woaahhh ヽ(´▽｀)/ kita bertemu lagiii, Author mengucapkan terima Kasih banyak buat yang sudah ngeriview dichapter 3 .

Author cukup terkejut oleh riview yang tiba tiba melonjak dari 20 sampai ke 70? ヽ(´▽｀)/ Author sangat senang hingga ingin membuat 2 chapter sekaligus. Tapi author berpikir ヽ(´▽｀)/ Tangan author tidak akan kuat jika mengetik dua chapter sekaligus.

Dichapter ini Naruto saya buat mendapatkan job baru yang didapatnya karena tidak sengaja, Job Necromancer. Buat yang bingung Job ini seperti apa. Sedikit penjelasan dari author, Necromancer itu penyihir hitam yang bisa membangkitkan mayat hidup rendah seperti, skeleton dan zombie. Sampai Mayat hidup kelas tinggi Bone Dragon. Job ini saya dapat karena terinspirasi dari LN LMS [ Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. ]

Sama seperti dichapter 3 author membutuhkan support dari teman teman yang suka dengan fanfict author dengan cara mengriview fanfict author ini. Satu riview sangat berarti sebenarnya, sangat senang ketika membaca riview riview yang positif dari teman teman tentang fanfict author. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa author sampaikan. Semoga bisa ketemu dichapter 5 .

Author Cen ヽ(´▽｀)/ Cabuttt...


	5. Chapter 5 Mempelajari Job baru

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Terlempar Ke sebuah retakan dimensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika mencoba Jurus baru nya. Naruto baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di dimensi lain. Dengan layar hologram yang menjelaskanlevel dan status nya yang serba Lv999! Warning : Overpower, AU, OOC, OC, RPG.

Chapter 5 . Mempelajari Job baru.

Genap satu minggu sudah sejak tragedi pemilihan job baru Naruto. Menurut penjelasan mbak Anna, Job Necromancer itu paling tidak populer dikalangan petualang. Alasan nya cuma satu, orang yang memilih Job itu akan diselimuti Aura kematian yang membuat nya seperti bawahan Raja Iblis. Para petualang yang mayoritas nya mempunyai tujuan untuk mengalahkan Raja Iblis dengan Job keren dan berwibawa tidak akan memilih Job suram seperti itu. Tapi menurut Naruto yang sudah merasakan manis pahitnya sebuah perang akan mengatakan dengan keras keras ditelinga para petualang itu 'NAIF'. Kekuatan tidak harus terlihat keren, kekuatan ialah sesuatu yang membuat Dunia mengakui mu. Walaupun dasar dari kekuatan itu tidak baik. Naruto mendapatkan kesimpulan itu dari sahabat karib nya ketika masih didunia shinobi.

Sekarang Naruto sedang menatap pemandangan Padang rumput luas yang terbentang didepan nya. Naruto baru saja mengambil Misi untuk membasmi Goblin yang mengganggu jalur para pedagang yang berada disekitar dinding Kota. Tujuan utama nya bukan Reward yang ditawarkan pada misi itu, tujuan nya ialah untuk mempelajari Job yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

" Hei Kurama, menganalisis apa yang sudah kita pelajari kemarin. Kita bisa menganti Job apa yang bisa kita pakai hanya 1 hari sekali bukan. Berarti aku tidak bisa memakai Jurus jurus ninja ku hari ini? " Ucap Naruto mengutarakan hasil analisis nya kemarin kepada kurama, meminta pendapat partner nya itu.

" **Ya kau benar Naruto, kau juga pasti bisa merasakan nya bukan. Cakra mu tiba tiba menghilang dan ada juga semacam gerbang yang menghalangi ku untuk mentransfer cakra ku kepada mu.** " balas Kurama dengan wajah serius, dia menatap sebuah perisai Hitam misterius menyelimuti tempat itu.

" Berarti aku cuma bisa memakai Taijutsu untuk hal ini, tapi apakah aku bisa, aku merasakan tubuh ku sangat lemah dalam job ini." Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya, merasakan perasaan tidak berdaya seperti manusia biasa.

" **Tapi dengan Pengalaman bertarung mu yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlah nya kau pasti bisa mengimbangi tubuh baru mu Naruto. "**

" Ya semoga saja benar apa yang kau katakan Kurama."

Tiba tiba Naruto mendengar sesuatu bergemerisik dari semak semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri. Naruto langsung bersiaga, menyiapkan kuda kuda dan kunai. Didalam tubuh nya yang sekarang Naruto harus terus berwaspada.

Dari balik semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri, Naruto melihat tiga ekor Goblin keluar dengan wajah kelaparan. Keenam pasang mata goblin tersebut secara serempak melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan posisi siaga tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto mengambil Kertas peledak dari balik kantong ninja nya. Walaupun Kemampuan ninjutsu nya tidak bisa dipakai saat ditubuh ini, tapi kemampuan ninja nya yang sudah dilatih puluhan tahun tidak akan pernah memudar.

Para Goblin itu langsung mengeluarkan eraman marah dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto.

" Goblin kah? Heh, kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaan pertamaku dasar monster jelek. "

Naruto langsung melemparkan ketiga kunai nya yang sudah dipasangi kertas peledak ke arah goblin goblin itu. Kunai dengan kertas peledak itu meluncur mulus dan menancap tepat ke arah kening masing masing goblin. Naruto memejamkan mata nya dengan ekspresi meringgis.

DDUAAAARRRRR BBOOOMM..

" Tidak kusangkah efek nya sekuat itu, ughh. " Naruto menatap ceceran tubuh dan organ organ dalam para goblin yang sudah diledakan nya. Dengan ekspresi meringgis dia melihat keskitar berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi.

" Yoshh.. Sekarang aku akan melihat skill skill yang dimiliki Job Necromancer ini "

" Status "

Ting!

Status :

Name :

Uzumaki Naruto

Race :

Manusia

Job :

Necromancer ( Epic ) / Shinobi ( Rare ) / 998 Kelas lainnya masih kosong.

Title :

Pahlawan yang membawa Cahaya Anak dalam ramalan / Reinkarnasi Ashura

Level : 3

HP : 3000 / 3000

MP : 5000 / 5000

SP : 2000 / 2000

Straight : 2 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Agility : 2 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Dexterity : 2 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Vitality : 1 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

intelligence : 3 [ Kondisi Max Terpenuhi ]

Skill :

Undead Summoning [ Low Tier Available ]

.

" Seperti yang kuduga, tubuh ini benar benar lemah. Aku bahkan merasa bisa mati jika ditimpah kotoran borong. Sial " Naruto mengumpat melihat status suram milik nya.

Tapi rasa penasaran Naruto dengan cepat mengganti rasa kekesalan nya. Skill Undead Summoning terdengar sangat keren ditelinga Naruto. Dia Harus mencoba nya HARUS!

" Baiklah, apa aku bisa mengetahui skill apa itu Undead Summoning. "

Ting!

Undead Summoning.

Low Tier (Dead Rise)

Mantra : " Bangunlah roh-roh yang tidak tidur yang tinggal di sini tanpa diketahui oleh mata, balas dendam pada orang-orang yang membunuhmu! Dead Rise! "

Undead Summoned:

[ Zombie ]

[ Skeleton Warrior ]

[ Ghouls ]

Memo :

Jika low tier undead meninggal dalam pertempuran, Biaya mana untuk memanggil kembali dikali dua.

.

" Baiklah itu lebih dari cukup. Sekarang saat nya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggunakan kekuatan baru ini " Naruto dengan wajah sangat bersemangat mulai menghalalkan Mantra untuk skill pertama job nya.

Mantra itu cukup panjang tapi mudah untuk Naruto hapalkan. Syarat untuk mengeluarkan skill kalau penyihir dan sebagainya adalah dengan melantunkan mantra dan berkonsentrasi. Kalau soal berkonsentrasi Naruto sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi kalau soal mengingat Dia yang paling buruk.

" Baiklah.. akan kulakukan sekarang.. " Naruto segera menutup mata dan mulai melantukan Mantra skill Necromancer nya.

" Bangunlah roh-roh yang tidak tidur yang tinggal di sini tanpa diketahui oleh mata, balas dendam pada orang-orang yang membunuhmu! Dead Rise! "

Asap hitam keunguan mulai berkumpul ditubuh ketiga goblin yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Goblin pertama potongan tubuh nya yang berceceran mulai bersatu kembali dan terlihat ada sesuatu semacam Benang menjahit tubuh nya sampai mereka semua bersatu. Dibekas jahitan itu mulai mengalirkan Asam korosif yang cukup mengerikan bila terkena tubuh.

Goblin kedua tulang tulang nya mulai memisah dengan sendirinya dari daging dan mulai berkumpul bersatu membentuk tubuh goblin yang hanya terdiri dari tulang.

Dan goblin ketiga diselimuti asap kehitaman, dan ketika asap itu menghilang, Terlihatlah mahluk mengerikan bungkuk dengan tubuh hitam dan air liur yang terus menetes.

" A-apa apaan ini!? Ssugggooiii, Hahaha jadi ini kah kekuatan Necromancer itu. " Naruto menatap ketiga Undead nya dengan mata berbinar binar. Walau cuma undead level rendah tapi itu sudah keren sekali dipercobaan pertama nya.

" Ini seperti aku bisa edo tensei tanpa efek samping apa pun. Aku bisa menciptakan tentara ku sendiri. Hahaha bagaimana menurut mu Kurama " Naruto menyilangkan tangan nya didada dengan wajah sombong.

" **Heh, itu kabar Bagus Naruto. Tapi melihat sisa mana mu setelah melakukan skill tadi, sepertinya kau hanya bisa menciptakan kira kira 20 undead lagi Naruto. Komsumsi mana per undead nya 200 mana. Kau harus bisa menggunakan semaksimal mungkin.** "

" Jadi begitu yah, kalau begitu aku harus cepat cepat Naik level Kurama. Aku harus mencapai Level yang bisa membuatku bisa menciptakan Ribuan undead. " Naruto menyeringai senang membayangkan diri nya memerintahkan ribuan undead sebagai pasukan pribadinya.

Setelah beberapa lagi percakapan singkat dengan sang partner, akhirnya Naruto mulai pergi dari tempat itu.

Menggerakkan Undead yang sudah dibuat nya sama dengan mengerakan clone sepertinya. Itu cukup mudah menurut Naruto yang sudah biasa memerintah ribuan clone.

Setelah hampir 10 menit berjalan dari tempat awal nya. Naruto akhirnya melihat Lima ekor Monster yang sedang menyantap babi hutan. Monster itu adalah Fang Wolf. Monster sejenis serigala dengan Taring yang mencuat keluar dari mulut nya, monster ini di kelompokkan ke monster rank C oleh guild petualangan. Seorang newbie sudah pasti akan mokad jika berhadapan dengan monster ini. Tapi Naruto adalah pengecualian.

" Baiklah, karna Fang Wolf adalah monster yang suka berkelompok. Akan berbahaya jika kelompoknya datang bergabung. Aku harus cepat cepat membunuh mereka. " Naruto mengambil pedang pendek dari penyimpanan nya. Karna persediaan Kertas peledak nya tinggal sedikit Naruto tidak ingin membuang nya sia sia. Di sini kan tidak ada yang bisa Fuinjutsu?

Naruto langsung memerintahkan ketiga Undead nya menuju ke lima fang wolf itu. Undead Zombie dan skeleton adalah zombie type bertahan jadi gerakan cukup lambat. Tapi Ghouls berbeda, dia adalah Undead buas dengan kemampuan memakan apa pun. Gerakan nya cukup cepat untuk mengimbangi Fang Wolf.

Setelah cukup dekat, kelima ekor fang wolf itu mulai menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri sudah bersiap dengan pedang pendek ditangan kanan dan kunai ditangan kiri. Undead nya mengeluarkan suara suara mengerikan mencoba memberikan tekanan mencekam kepada Fang Wolf.

" Kemarilah kucing nakal, akan kujadikan kalian peliharaan ku hahaha. "

Seakan mendengar provokasi Naruto. Kelima Fang Wolf itu langsung menyerang Naruto. Undead yang Naruto perintahkan didepan tubuh nya menjadi sasaran pertama Fang Wolf. Zombie dengan sigap balas mengigit salah satu fang wolf yang menyerangnya. Skeleton yang dilengkapi pedang tulang dengan brutal menyerang Fang Wolf yang mendekati nya. Ghouls nya berperan sebagai penghabisan dengan cara mengigit leher Fang Wolf yang sudah terluka.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Kelima Fang Wolf itu sudah mokad tanpa dia harus turun tangan. Ada rasa sedikit terkejut dihati Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Undead nya sekuat ini?

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengatakan Status kearah Undead nya.

Ting!

Undead Summoning :

Zombie : Level 15

Skeleton Warrior : Level 13

Ghouls : Level 18

.

" Eeehhh aku cuma bisa melihat Level nya saja yah. Mengecewakan kan tapi tak apa. "

" Dan jadi ini yang membuat mereka bisa menang melawan Fang Wolf itu. Setelah menjadi Undead kemungkinan besar Level mereka akan bertambah dan yang pasti mereka akan bertambah kuat. "

Naruto mengganguk anggukan kepala nya memahami apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak mau membuang waktu lama lama disitu. Naruto segera memasukan Lima mayat fang wolf itu kedalam Inventory dan lekas pergi dari situ.

Setelah Hampir satu jam Farming. Naruto berhasil menaikan Level nya sampai kelevel 10, undead yang sudah dia buat juga sudah maksimal dilevel nya yang sekarang yaitu 23 undead.

Skill Dead Rise milik nya naik dari level 1 ke level 2. Efek kenaikan level itu bisa dilihat diundead undead nya yang terlihat lebih kokoh.

" 4 Ekor Zombie Goblin, 3 Skeleton Goblin, 3 Ghouls Zombie. 3 Ekor Zombie Fang Wolf, 4 Skeleton Fang Wolf, 3 Ghouls Fang Wolf dan 3 Zombie Wild Boar "

" Yosh.. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sekarang bagaimana cara ku membawa masuk Undead kedalam Kota? " Setelah Menghitung hasil buruan nya hari ini Naruto memikirkan bagaimana solusi Undead nya untuk ke kota.

" **Coba masuk kan kedalam Inventori mu Naruto**. "

" Aahh, akan kucoba Kurama. "

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Partner nya. Naruto mencoba memasukan salah satu zombie nya kedalam Inventory, dan persis apa yang dikatakan kurama. Zombie itu bisa masuk kedalam inventory nya.

" Woahh seperti yang diharapkan sang kyuubi yang Agung huehe ~ sangkyu Kurama. " Naruto mengucapkan terima Kasih kepada sang partner yang selalu bisa memberikan solusi untuknya.

" **Hehh, Tidak perlu berterima Kasih untuk kebaikan hatiku Naruto. Sekarang aku akan kembali tidur. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. "**

" Ha'i Ha'i, Tidur yang nyenyak Kurama. "

Naruto segera pergi dari situ setelah memasukan semua Undied nya kedalam Inventori.

" Bagaimana dengan Desa itu Raja ku? "

" Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk desa terpencil itu, aku tidak bisa menolong nya. " Wajah Raja itu tambak dingin dan kaku, Tangan nya yang mulai keribut mengelus jenggot putih yang bergantung didagu nya.

" Jikalau memang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau baginda membuat Quest untuk mengurus Wilayah itu? Mungkin ada orang diluar sana yang bersedia. " Wajah putih dan Ayu sang perdana menteri tampak sendu mendengar keputusan raja nya.

Mata sang raja menatap wajah Perdana menteri nya yang mulai menyenduh.

" Heh, buat saja atas nama kerajaan. Tapi tidak ada Reward untuk Quest itu. Itu Quest Sukarela. "

" Terima Kasih baginda raja. "

Tanpa Naruto sadari Takdir mulai mendekati diri nya. Kekuatan baru yang diperoleh nya akan kah beguna didunia baru nya tersebut?

\- Continue -

Yossshhh.. Gomen klo lama update nya. Author kerasukan Virus penyu ( males). Author juga ngk ada ide lagi.. Hufttttt.. And gomen juga klo chapter ini dikit soalnya ide author kesendak. T^T Jadi mohon yang ingin Fanfict ini dilanjutkan. Berikan ide ide / Keritikan / saran / kepada author lewat Kolom Riview. Add Fb author Kicen Anileo kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

Sekian dari author. Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~ Jhaaaa~


	6. Chapter 6 Mendapatkan Rekan Perjalanan

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Terlempar Ke sebuah retakan dimensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika mencoba Jurus baru nya. Naruto baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di dimensi lain. Dengan layar hologram yang menjelaskanlevel dan status nya yang serba Lv999! Warning : Overpower, AU, OOC, OC, RPG.

Chapter 6 Mendapatkan rekan perjalanan.

.

" Aahhh segarnya.. Rasa nya Kimochi sekali sesudah mandi hehehe. Jadi ? Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini Kurama? " Naruto menatap pantulan tubuh nya yang kekar didepan kaca. Butiran air masih menetes dari sela sela rambut nya.

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang sudah ia lewati, Naruto menyewa sebuah penginapan sederhana yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Penginapan itu cukup terkenal dengan kemurahan hati pemilik nya.

" Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil Quest Naruto? Ambil Quest yang mengharuskan mu untuk keluar kota. Jadikan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mencari informasi dunia ini. "

" Huumm.. Itu ide yang Bagus Kurama. Lagi pula badan ku terasa kaku walau cuma sehari tidak mengunakan Rasengan hahaha.. " Kumpalan cakra kecil berbentuk shuriken mulai berkumpul diujung telunjuk Naruto. Versi lain dari Rasenshuriken. Super Mini Rasenshuriken.

" Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang Naruto. Ayo kita cari lawan yang kuat hari ini. " Kurama menyeringai memperlihatkan taring taring tajam yang mencuat keluar dari mulut nya.

Naruto balas menyeringai mendengar ucapan partner nya. Dia juga tidak sabar menantikan eksistensi kuat yang berada didunia ini. Apakah didunia ini ada semacam dewa? Atau Raja iblis?

Naruto menghilangkan rasenshuriken mini nya. Dan mulai memakai pakaian nya. Setelah dirasa semua nya sudah lengkap Naruto segera pergi dari penginapan nya menuju Guild adventure.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju Guild Adventure Naruto melihat Brave dan Evelyn sedang berdebat dengan 3 orang pria, orang orang itu seperti nya petualangan juga. Naruto hendak membantu tapi orang orang itu sudah pergi dengan sendirinya.

" Brave-san, Evelyn-san? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang orang itu. " Naruto menepuk bahu Brave dan Evelyn dan menanyakan siapa orang itu tadi.

" Eehh? Naruto-san kah? Bukan apa apa kok. Cuma perdebatan antar anggota party. Mereka adalah anggota party yang diketuai oleh ku. "

" Tapi ketika aku mengambil salah satu misi. Mereka tidak mau dan malah keluar dari party ku. " Brave menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih. Padahal party itu cukup Bagus untuk membantunya Leveling.

" Memang nya Misi seperti apa yang mau kau ambil Brave-san? Bisa aku melihat Rincian nya? " Naruto penasaran misi seperti apa yang membuat anggota party brave 'melarikan' diri.

Brave merogoh kantong celana nya dan memberika kertas yang menjelaskan misi yang ia ambil.

Ting!

Quest : Membantu penduduk wilayah yang ditinggalkan.

Rincian : Diutara kerajaan terdapatlah sebuah Wilayah yang diurus oleh seorang kepala desa. Wilayah itu tidak Makmur dikarenakan tanah yang tidak subur, air yang sulit dijangkau, dan sering diserang oleh monster.

Kepala desa membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia membantu nya dengan sukarela.

Reward : Ucapan terima Kasih penduduk.

\- Terima | Tidak -

.

Layar Hologram secara tiba tiba muncul didepan mata Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak terkejut lagi karna ini misi kedua yang ia lihat. Ketika Naruto melihat misi otomatis ada layar hologram yang menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang misi tersebut. Itu cukup membantu Naruto.

" Anoo? Brave-san.. Bisa aku bergabung dengan party mu? Aku tidak tega membiarkan orang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan begitu saja. " Naruto mengucapkan nya dengan senyum tulus. Walau sebenarnya ada tujuan dibalik apa yang dia katakan.

" Be-benarkah Naruto-san? Kau mau bergabung dengan partyku? Tentu saja boleh! Kami bersyukur dengan kedatanganmu diparty ini. "

Ting!

Kau telah menerima misi Rank D. Tenggang waktu tidak ditentukan. Kau bisa melihat misi didaftar misi.

.

Brave tersenyum manis karna anggota party nya bertambah. Lain hal nya dengan Evelyn. Gadis anggun dan cukup pemalu itu sejak Naruto sampai tidak bersuara suara.

" Evelyn-san? Apa ada yang salah diwajahku? " Naruto bingung apa ada sesuatu yang salah diwajahnya.

" Eeehh? T-tidak ada apa apa N-naruto-kun.. " Evelyn yang kedapatan basah sedang menatap wajah Naruto menjawab dengan terbata bata. Wajahnya merah padam, tanpa ia sadari dia menambahkan sufiks 'Kun' ketika memanggil Naruto.

Naruto sendiri juga sedikit blushing karna ucapan Evelyn.

" Anoo.. Baju mu keren Naruto-kun. Sangat cocok untukmu. " Evelyn memuji baju baru Naruto. Menurut nya Naruto sangat menawan memakai baju baru itu.

Naruto membeli baju baru karena baju lama nya sudah tidak layak pakai. Baju kaos panjang hitam dipadukan dengan jaket kulit berkerah. Naruto sengaja membuka jaket nya untuk memperlihatkan kalung pemberian Tsunade yang menjadi kenang kenangan nya dari dunia shinobi.

Sedangkan untuk celana. Naruto membeli celana hitam dengan strip putih disekitar paha nya. Cukup mirip dengan celana shinobi nya.

" Eehh? Begitukah menurut mu Evelyn-san? Makasih.. " Naruto tambah blushing dipuji oleh orang secantik Evelyn.

Senyum dibibir Brave berubah menjadi senyum menggoda. Melihat anggota party nya sedang malu malu begini sukses membuatnya gemas.

" Heeemmm.. Apa aku hanya menjadi nyamuk disini~ " Brave pura pura cemberut untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto dan Evelyn.

" E-eeh? B-bagaimana kalau kita menyiapkan keperluan kita untuk Misi relawan ini Brave-chan. " Evelyn berusaha mengubah topik, wajahnya sudah merah sekali. Sama persis dengan seseorang yang dikenal Naruto didunia shinobi.

" Hehehe.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga harus menyiapkan keperluan mu Naruto-san. Kita akan berkumpul digerbang kota jam 3 . Kami akan menyiapkan keperluan kami dulu.. Dahhh Naruto-kun~ " Brave mengedipkan mata nya menggoda Naruto.

" Ha'i Brave-san. Daahhhh. " Naruto melambaikan tangan nya sambil menatap Brave dan Evelyn yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah kedua wanita itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Naruto mengambil Kartu petualang nya dan menempelkan ke lingkaran sihir kecil dikertas misi. Setelah merasa sudah masuk Naruto segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menyiapkan segala keperluan nya.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Tujuan pertama Naruto adalah pasar swalayan. Setelah berputar-putar sedikit akhirnya Naruto menemukan pasar itu.

Pasar yang Naruto datangi adalah pasar utama yang menjual segala kebutuhan dikota ini, jadi Naruto tidak heran kalau pasar ini sangat besar dan ramai.

Mulai dari bahan makanan mentah sampai bahan makanan yang sudah dimasak. Semua nya tersedia disini. Bahkan ada makanan kaleng yang bias dibeli petualang yang ingin menjalankan mii jangka panjang.

Karna didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan inventori seperti Naruto. Mereka hanya bisa membawa beberapa barang saja, Makanan kaleng adalah makanan praktis yang tidak banyak memakan tempat. Walaupun rasa nya tidak enak. Makanan kaleng adalah yang paling populer dikalangan petualang.

Kalau Naruto sih tidak perlu mikirin semua itu. Dengan Inventori nya dia bisa membawa sebanyak banyaknya makanan.

" Kecap, gula, garam, minyak sayur, peralatan masak, dll. Yosshh.. Sekarang tinggal membeli bibit sayur dan buah. " Selain menjual bahan makanan pasar ini juga menyediakan bibit sayur dan buah. Ya nama nya juga pasar.

Kepintaran Naruto yang sudah menyentuh Poin 999 membuat pikiran Naruto lebih maju kedepan. Dia bisa merincikan sesuatu dan memperkirakan apa saja yang akan ia lalui dikedepan nya. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang semberono dimasa lalu.

Naruto memperkirakan dia akan lama melaksanakan misi tersebut. Kalau dia hanya membeli bahan makanan bisa dipastikan bahan makanan tersebut akan habis dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu.

Tapi kalau dia membeli bibit sayur dan buah. Itu akan bertahan lama dan bisa bertahan berbulan Bulan kalau pintar dibudidayakan.

Setelah mengambil semua yang dia butuhkan akhirnya Naruto berjalan keluar dari pasar itu.

" Kecap, gula, garam, minyak, sayur, Kuali, 1 set alat makan,... ..., Bibit palem, Bibit apel, Bibit Pear,... ..., Bibit Lobak. 10 kilo perbibit nya. Total belanjaanku adalah 40 Koin emas. " Orang orang yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto melonggo kebingungan.

Naruto dengan cekatan mengangkat dua karung besar belanjaan nya. Sekali lagi dia membuat orang orang dipasar itu melotot. Tubuh yang proposional tidak besar, tapi sanggup mengangkat barang sebanyak itu. Sangat mengangumkan.

Setelah cukup jauh dari pasar swalayan itu, Naruto masuk kedalam salah satu gang. Tujuan nya adalah memasukan barang barang itu kedalam Inventori. Naruto tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan membawa barang sebanyak itu.

Naruto segera pergi dari situ setelah selesai memasukan semua barang nya kedalam Inventori.

Tujuan kedua nya adalah Toko buku. Tujuan nya jelas, Naruto ingin mempelajari cara membudidayakan bibit bibit yang sudah dia beli.

Karna kepintaran Naruto sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Mempelajari cara bertani sama seperti mempelajari Kage bunshin menurut Naruto. Cukup mudah.

Setelah membeli beberapa buku Naruto segera berganti haluan menuju toko berikut nya.

Toko ketiga yang Naruto kunjungi adalah toko pedang dan armor. Ketika dia dalam Job Shinobi bahkan Monster Rank S tidak akan bisa melukai nya. Tapi ketika Naruto sedang dalam job Necromancer dia membutuhkan sebuah alat untuk melindungi nya. Naruto juga ingin melihat bagaimana proses membuat pedang dan armor. Mungkin dimasa depan dia membutuhkan nya.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 Tepat dan Naruto belum sampai digerbang kota. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto datang dengan hanya membawa satu bila pedang. Brave dan Evelyn yang sudah datang duluan menatap bingung Naruto.

" Maaf aku terlambat Brave-san Evelyn-san hehehe. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kulakukan tadi. " Naruto datang dengan wajah cengengesan. Kebiasaan lama nya yang suka mengeruk belakang kepala nya ia terapkan lagi didunia ini.

" Itu tak apa Naruto-san, kami juga baru sampai. Ano ada yang ingin kami tanyakan. Dimana barang barangmu Naruto-san? " Brave dan Evelyn menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Apa mungkin Naruto tidak punya Uang maka nya dia tidak membeli apa pun? Kecuali pedang?

" Eehh? Kalau itu... Akan kuceritakan diperjalanan saja okey.. Ayo kita berangkat. " Naruto tersenyum canggung dan langsung berjalan keluar gerbang.

Brave dan Evelyn melihat satu sama lain dan hanya mengikuti Naruto keluar gerbang. Walau masih ada rasa penasaran apa yang nanti akan Naruto ceritakan.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut menerpa wajah mereka. Padang rumput luas itu sangat Indah dilihat seperti ombak dilautan.

Naruto dengan wajah serius menatap Brave dan Evelyn yang juga balik menatap nya bingung.

" Sebelum aku menceritakan nya. Apa kalian bisa berjanji tidak menceritakan ini kepada siapa pun? " Naruto menatap kedua wanita itu dengan ekspresi serius. Jujur dia memang sudah mempercayai dua wanita dihadapan nya ini. Tapi ini masih ingin mendengar nya langsung dari mulut mereka.

" Eehhh? Apa se serius itu Naruto-san? Hmmmm... Baiklah aku dan Evelyn tidak akan menceritakan nya kepada siapa pun. Janji. "

" Ha'i aku tidak akan menceritakan nya kepada siapa pun Naruto-kun. Janji. "

Mendengar apa yang sudah mereka ucapkan. Naruto sedikit lega. Setidaknya mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan nya kepada siapa pun.

" Baiklah.. Sebenarnya aku punya penyimpanan yang terhubung ke dimensi lain Brave-san Evelyn-san. Aku menyebutnya Inventori. " Naruto memperlihatkan Inventori kepada mereka.

Naruto juga mempraktekkan nya dengan mengambil salah satu bibit yang dibeli nya.

" A-apa ini nyata Naruto-san!? A-astaga ini sangat berguna kau tau! Ini penyimpanan teraman didunia! " Brave tidak bisa menjaga martabat nya sebagai sesosok Onee-san yang berwibawa seperti sebelumnya dan malah meledak melihat Naruto mengambil barang dari inventori.

" Kalau kau ada penyimpanan itu. Maka kita tidak perlu takut akan beban membawa sesuatu Naruto-kun. Itu sangat berguna sekali. " Evelyn menatap Tangan Naruto yang tiba tiba menghilang dan tiba tiba mengambil bibit. Kalau memang ada penyimpanan dimensi lain itu sangat keren. Walau mereka tidak bisa melihat atau meniru nya.

" Hehehe... Karna ini begitu hebat aku ingin kalian merahasiakan nya dari siapa pun. " Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua party baru nya itu.

" Eehhh tentu saja Naruto-san. Aku kan sudah janji tidak akan menceritakan nya ke siapa pun. Iya kan Evelyn-chan. "

" Ha'i Brave-chan benar Naruto-kun. Kami janji tidak akan menceritakan nya ke siapa pun. "

Naruto tersenyum senang. Mempunyai temen perjalanan tidak buruk juga sepertinya.

" Sebenarnya aku mempunyai banyak rahasia Brave-san Evelyn-san. Tapi nanti kalian akan tau sendiri seiring berjalan nya waktu. " Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap wajah kedua rekan baru nya.

" Hahaha.. Begitu kah Naruto-san. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai semua rahasia mu terbongkar Naruto-san. " Brave tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

" Kami juga mempunyai banyak rahasia Naruto-kun. Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri. " Evelyn tersenyum manis menatap wajah tampan Naruto. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berbicara seringan ini dengan seorang pria.

Tanpa mereka sadari Padang rumput itu sudah mulai habis, dan mereka masuk kedalam hutan yang menjadi rute perjalanan mereka.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai ditengah hutan. Matahari sudah tidak terlihat lagi, hutan itu gelap gulita. Karna akan berbahaya kalau melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kondisi gelap gelapan begitu. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk beristirahat dan berkemah.

" Kita akan berkemah disini saja Brave-san Evelyn-san. Hari sudah malam. Kita juga belum makan malam kan? " Naruto mengeluarkan Tenda ukuran jumbo yang sudah dibeli nya.

" Enak nyaaaa~ Kami para petualang tidak pernah membawa tenda karna menambah banyak beban. Kami hanya membawa kantong tidur. " Brave tersenyum masam membayangkan selama ini dia selalu tidur dialam bebas ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

" Karna kita sekarang party kalian boleh tidur ditenda ku Brave-san Evelyn-san. Aku akan berjaga. " Naruto mengatakan itu selagi memasang tenda nya. Tenda itu cukup besar kalau saja tidak ada inventori Naruto juga tidak akan membawa nya.

" Heeeehhh.. Tidak tidak tidak itu tenda mu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan tidur ditenda kalau kau masih berjaga diluar. " Evelyn langsung menolak mendengar usulan Naruto. Dia tidak mau tidur nyaman ditenda sedangkan Naruto berjaga sendirian sepanjang malam.

" Hahaha.. Tenda nya kan besar, pasti cukup untuk kita bertiga. Nanti kita akan berjaga bergiliran. Lagian aku percaya Naruto-kun tidak akan macam macam dengan kami. " Brave akhirnya menganti sufiks San dinama Naruto menjadi Kun. Mungkin dia merasa lebih dekat sekarang.

" K-kalau aku sih... Terserah saja baik nya gimana. A-aku juga percaya kepada Naruto-kun kok. " Evelyn mengatakan nya dengan menghadap kebawah, wajahnya merah padam.

' Apa Apa an dengan Situasi ini!? Apa mereka tidak tau kalau aku seorang Pria Normal!? Mana mungkin aku tidak tergoda oleh mereka! Kami-sama tolong aku.. ' Naruto berkeringat dingin memikirkan pilihan apa yang akan ia pilih. Jujur Naruto tidak munafik. Dia laki laki Normal yang selama ini pacaran saja tidak pernah.

" Y-yaahh kalau kalian bilang begitu sih ya sudah kita tidur bertiga saja ha ha ha... " Naruto mengaruk tengkuk nya sambil tertawa canggung.

Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini! Inilah yang dia tunggu tunggu. Dulu ketika ia masih kecil ajaran ero-sennin nya ia abaikan . Sekarang dia sungguh sungguh menyesal meremehkan ajaran pak tua itu.

" Kita harus memeriksa wilayah disekitar sini dulu Naruto-kun. Aku takut ada Monster buas didekat sini. " Brave mengambil pedang nya dan berniat memeriksa wilayah disekitar mereka.

" Tunggu Brave-san. Biar aku saja. Kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu. Akan ku ungkapan salah satu rahasia ku. " Naruto langsung berdiri setelah selesai memasang tenda.

Dia menatap Brave dan Evelyn dengan serius. Tiba tiba daerah disekitar mata Naruto berubah Kuning. Dan pupil mata nya berubah menjadi seperti mata kodok.

" N-naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tiba tiba merasakan kekuatan yang besar berkumpul ditubuhmu. " Sontak Evelyn yang notabe nya seorang Mage terkejut. Dia bisa merasakan ada nya kekuatan besar datang dari luar masuk ketubuh Naruto.

Brave juga bisa merasakan ada perbedaan ditubuh Naruto. Walaupun dia tidak bisa merasakan secara langsung. Tapi dia yang memiliki Job seorang Fighter bisa merasakan kekuatan Naruto bertambah.

" Ini dinamakan Senjutsu. Kekuatan yang berasal dari alam. Kekuatan yang tidak terbatas bagi yang sudah menguasai nya. " Naruto tiba tiba membentuk handsel tangan.

Kage Bunshin!

Tiba tiba ada semacam ledakan asap putih disekeliling mereka. Mereka yang hanya diterangi cahaya Bulan melihat dengan jelas Naruto yang tiba tiba bertambah setelah asap tersebut menghilang.

Total ada 20 Naruto disitu. Clone Kage bunshin sukses membuat Brave dan Evelyn terpelonggo terkejut. Mereka seperti melihat hantu disiang bolong. Bagaimana mungkin ada skill yang bisa menggandakan seseorang?

" I-inikah salah satu rahasia mu Naruto-kun? Astaga.. Tidak pernah kusangka bisa mendapatkan party seperti dirimu Naruto-kun. " Brave menggosok gosok mata nya menatap Clone Clone Naruto dengan seksama.

" K-kau hebat Naruto-kun. Kau bisa menggandakan dirimu. " Evelyn menatap berbinar binar ke clone Naruto.

Naruto asli tersenyum kecil melihat respon kedua wanita itu. Ini kedua kali nya ia merasa lucu atas respon mereka.

" Mereka cuma Clone ku Brave-san Evelyn-san. Mereka saja yang akan memeriksa daerah disekitar sini. Jadi Brave-san cukup duduk dan masak disini. "

Naruto menatap Bunshin Bunshin nya. Melakukan kontak batin antar Bos dan clone.

' 15 dari kalian akan berpencar keseluruh dunia ini untuk mendapatkan Informasi. Akan kuberi 5% dari cakra ku dan Kurama per clone nya. Pastikan kalian tidak ketauan atau pun menghilang. 5 Clone lagi akan memusnahkan Monster yang didekat sini. Jangan menarik perhatian, lakukan dengan seperlahan mungkin. Sekarang Bubar! '

Bunshin Naruto dengan serempak menghilang dari tempat itu. Itu semakin membuat Brave dan Evelyn menatap Kagum Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit keluatan Naruto mulai terbongkar.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memasak makan malam dengan bahan bahan yang dibeli Naruto. Naruto mencoba meminum Bir yang dibeli nya dipasar. Kata nya sih bir itu hanya sedikit mengandung Alcohol maka nya Naruto berani mencoba nya.

Karena malam mulai dingin mereka mulai masuk kedalam tenda dan mulai bersiap siap tidur.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa yang terjadi pada malam itu? Kenapa author menskip nya? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

\- Continue -

Karna otak author lagi cairrr oleh riview salah satu dari kalian. Maka nya author bisa update Kilat. Hehehe.

Seperti biasa. Author menantikan Riview riview berharga dari teman teman. 1 riview aja berharga bisa jadi motivasi. Ngk ada riview yah terpaksa discon. Mood author suka dateng pas lihat riview riview dari kalian.

Yang ingin ngasih Saran Oc / Kritikan silahkan pm atau Add aja Fb author Kicen Anileo. Ntar kita diskusi bareng.

Chen Leo Cabutttt...


	7. Chapter 7 Menjadi Tuan Tanah

Naruto : Become a hokage in another world. ( Betsu no sekai de wa hokage ni naru. )

Author : Chen Leo

Rate : T/M

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Terlempar Ke sebuah retakan dimensi karena sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika mencoba Jurus baru nya. Naruto baru menyadari dia sekarang berada di dimensi lain. Dengan layar hologram yang menjelaskan level dan status nya yang serba Lv999! Warning : Overpower, AU, OOC, OC, RPG.

Chapter 7 Menjadi Tuan tanah.

.

.

Suara suara burung sudah mulai bersaut saut an menandakan hari sudah meranjak pagi. Naruto merasakan kepala nya sangat pusing ketika ia ingin membuka mata nya, Tubuh nya juga tidak bisa ia gerak kan. Seperti sedang tertindih sesuatu, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" Ugghh... Stthhh Evelyn-san... " Naruto membuka mata nya dan melihat wajah Evelyn didada nya. Tapi mendadak tubuh Naruto membeku, mata nya bergulir kebawah dan melihat dua bongkahan besar menempel diperut nya.

Wajah Naruto langsung mendadak merah, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pandangan nya. Tapi wajahnya kembali berkeringat dingin karna dikanan nya ada Brave yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

Wajah Naruto berkeringat dingin ia mati matian menahan Darah yang ingin muncrat dari hidung nya. Naruto coba mengingat ngingat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam...

\- Flashback -

" Uggghhh.. E-evelyn-san.. Kau begitu cantik he he.. Aku menyukai mu. "

" Kau juga sangat menawan~ Brave-san huehehe.. Aku juga menyukai muu.. "

Mulut Naruto terus meracau setelah meminum beberapa gelas alcohol yang dibeli nya dipasar. Imbas nya adalah Wajah Evelyn dan Brave yang merona merah karna ucapan melantur Naruto.

" E-ettoo.. Naruto-kun sepertinya sudah mabuk, ayo kita masuk kedalam tenda Brave-chan. " Evelyn mencoba untuk mengalihkan suasana dengan mencoba memasukan Naruto kedalam tenda.

" Ha'i kalau lama lama dibiarkan dia pasti akan merepotkan kita Evelyn-chan, ayo kita masukan saja. " Brave juga kewalahan menghadapi Naruto. Tidak pernah ia sangka kalau seorang Naruto sebenarnya tidak kuat meminum alkohol. Kalau tau dia pasti sudah melarang nya untuk minum alkohol.

Brave dan Evelyn bergotong royong mengangkat tubuh Naruto kedalam tenda. Walaupun cukup merepotkan mengangkat tubuh pria yang notabe nya lebih besar dari tubuh mereka. Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil memasukan Naruto kedalam tenda.

Setelah memasukan Naruto mereka berdua juga mulai masuk kedalam tenda. Evelyn dengan cekatan melantukan mantra pendek untuk memunculkan beberapa bola cahaya untuk menerangi tenda mereka.

" Brave-chan, apa Alkohol ini begitu memabukan? Naruto-kun saja tidak kuat meminum nya walau cuma beberapa gelas? " Setelah masuk kedalam tenda mereka berdua duduk disebelah kiri dan kanan Naruto.

" Hahaha, menurut ku tidak begitu Evelyn-chan, Alkohol ini biasa saja kok. Memang Naruto-kun saja yang tidak kuat minum alkohol. "

" aku jadi penasaran Brave-chan. Apakah boleh yah aku mencoba nya? "

" Tentu saja boleh Brave-chan, umur mu sudah bisa minum alkohol kannn. "

Brave menuangkan alkohol ke dua gelas dan memberikan satu gelas nya ke Evelyn.

" Ayo kita coba Evelyn-chan. Kita akan buktikan kalau Naruto-kun memang tidak kuat alkohol. "

" Baiklah, kita coba 1 gelas dulu yah Brave-chan. "

Baru saja tiga tegukan tiba tiba pandangan mereka berdua berubah buram. Tubuh mereka panas dingin dan pipi mereka juga mulai memerah. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berdua sudah melepas pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan tertidur disamping tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

\- Flash Back End -

.

.

.

Naruto menyelimutkan selimutnya ke tubuh Evelyn dan brave. Dia langsung menyelinap keluar dari tenda secara diam diam, dia tidak ingin membangunkan mereka berdua.

Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari tenda, Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sungguh sebuah ujian untuk Adik kecilnya. Untung saja dia berhasil mengendalikan nafsu nya. Yah dia pikir dia harus bersabar, sekarang adalah saat yang kurang tepat menurutnya. Dia harus menunggu lebih lama agar semua nya terwujud dengan sempurna.

Naruto melihat lihat sekitarnya dan mengingat ngingat Memori yang didapat dari Clone yang ia sebar tadi malam. Naruto tidak terkejut mengetahui kalau dalam satu malam 15 Clone yang ia sebar sudah mengetahui hampir seluruh persoalan dan informasi yang ada didunia yang ia tinggali sekarang.

Informasi pertama yang ia pahami adalah Tentang Nama Dunia, Benua, dan wilayah tempat ia berada sekarang.

Nama Dunia ini adalah Nord. Sama seperti Bumi cuma letak benua nya berbeda beda. Nord hanya memiliki 3 Benua besar. Benua Arciumvillia, Benua Friestien, dan Benua Monoarchien,

Yang pertama adalah Benua Terbesar dari benua lain nya. Benua yang Naruto tempati sekarang. Benua Arciumvillia, yaitu benua yang mayoritas penduduk nya adalah Human. Benua Arciumvillia dibagi menjadi 3 kekaisaran besar. Kekaisaran Varinia disebelah Tenggara, Kekaisaran Andorria disebelah Barat, dan Kekaisaran Muscovya disebelah Timur laut.

Dalam satu kekaisaran biasanya dipenuhi dengan ratusan kerajaan kerajaan kecil yang dihuni oleh seorang Bangsawan. Naruto sekarang berada diwilayah kekaisaran Andorria, disalah satu kerajaan kecil yang diurus oleh seorang bangsawan yang disini sudah dianggap sebagai Raja.

Selanjutnya Benua Friestien. Benua ini terkenal dengan Benua perdagangan. Benua ini tidak dihuni hanya oleh satu ras. Disini semua ras berkumpul tidak ada mayoritas dan minoritas semua nya sejajar. Dan yang lebih penting lagi benua Friestien adalah Benua terkecil dari ketiga benua lainnya. Karna ukuran nya yang lebih kecil, benua ini hanya dihuni oleh satu kekaisaran dan satu kaisar. Jangan remehkan benua ini karna ukuran nya, Clone Naruto saja sangat sulit untuk menyusup kedalam barak pelatihan benua ini. Menurut Naruto benua ini pasti diam diam merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Benua Monoarchien. Sebuah benua yang hanya dihuni Iblis! Benua ini adalah benua iblis. Musuh dari seluruh ras dari dua benua. Untung nya benua ini letak nya sedikit lebih jauh dari dua benua lain nya.

Menurut apa yang Naruto dengar dari petualang, Benua monoarchien disebut dengan benua iblis. 60 tahun yang lalu seorang Raja iblis muncul dan menginvasi kedua benua sekaligus. Dalam 1 minggu seluruh wilayah dikedua benua mengalami kerusakan parah. Invasi yang begitu mendadak tidak bisa ditanggulangi oleh orang orang yang berpengaruh pada saat itu.

Tidak ingin berdiam diri saja melihat apa yang dilakukan benua iblis. Kedua benua ini sepakat untuk bersatu. Mereka sepakat memanggil seorang Yuusha atau Pahlawan. Menurut legenda Pahlawan itu sangat kuat, dalam kurun waktu 3 Bulan dia sudah bisa mengimbangi Raja iblis sendirian. Kekuatan nya bisa mengeser Benua iblis agar tidak dekat dekat dengan kedua benua lain nya. Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan legenda itu. Menurutnya itu terlalu di lebih lebihkan. Mana mungkin seorang manusia bisa mengeser sebuah benua! Tapi sekarang Yushaa sudah tiada, Efek samping dari kekuatan nya adalah berkurang nya umur sang pemilik. Memang benar sebuah kekuatan yang besar pasti memiliki resiko yang besar pula.

Yang Naruto khawatirkan saat ini adalah eksistensi seorang Raja Iblis. Menurut apa yang dia dapat Pahlawan hanya bisa mengimbangi nya saja, dan menjauhkan benua nya agar mereka bisa melakukan sebuah genjatan senjata. Jadi berarti Raja iblis masih hidup didunia, dan dia kapan saja bisa melakukan sebuah invasi lagi.

Naruto tidak tau bagaimana kekuatan nya, Apakah sekelas seorang Kaguya? Atau malah lebih kuat?

Inti nya Naruto harus lebih kuat! Setidaknya sampai ia bisa melindungi diri nya didunia ini. Naruto tidak tau kapan ia bisa pulang kedunia Shinobi.

Maka dari itu dia harus menjadi yang terkuat agar tidak ada yang menghalangi nya untuk kembali ketempat asal nya.

Selanjutnya Informasi yang Naruto dapat adalah tentang Eksistensi yang terkuat didunia ini selain Raja iblis.

Masih banyak makhluk makhluk Over power yang masuk kedalam jajaran dewa dewa saking kuat nya. Seperti Dewa Naga, Dewa Roh, Dan Dewa Elf.

Kekuatan mereka tidak bisa diukur oleh orang orang didunia ini. Naruto saja hanya bisa mendapatkan Informasi berupa nama saja. Naruto tidak tau dimana lokasi Dewa dewa itu.

Naruto harus bertambah kuat, Level nya sekarang mungkin sudah Max 999. Tapi tidak mustahil kalau sebenarnya dia bisa melewati batas itu dan memasuki rana Dewa Dewi.

Naruto keluarkan air minum dari Inventori nya, dia teguk sedikit demi sedikit air dari dalam kantong kulit itu. Tenggorokan nya kering setelah mencerna informasi informasi itu, dia harus bisa bertahan didunia ini, dia harus bertahan sampai bisa kembali ke Dunia shinobi.

Dia harus meningkatkan Job kedua nya secepat mungkin. Akan sangat membantu kalau Job Necromancernya bisa mencapai Level sama seperti Level Job Shinobi milik nya.

Mengendalikan ribuan mayat, Membangkitkan mayat binatang buas kelas atas, akan sangat membantunya untuk farming. Dia bisa menyelesaikan sebuah Dugeon dan membasmi Hutan binatang buas dalam sekejab, Level nya akan naik secara drastis.

Tiba tiba Naruto merasakan niat membunuh dari belakang nya. Bukan dari binatang buas atau dari musuh.

Niat membunuh ini datang dari...

"" NARUTO-KUNNN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKANNNN! ""

Burung burung dihutan itu langsung berhamburan terbang setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Naruto hanya mematung sambil berkeringat dingin..

Sepertinya kutukan Jiraya masih terus bersama nya walau sudah ada didunia lain...

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Naruto mengosok pipi kiri dan kanan nya yang memerah cap telapak tangan. Naruto menatap kedua gadis yang cengar cengir didepan nya.

" Kenapa kalian tidak mendengarkan penjelasan ku dulu.. Lihat apa yang kalian berdua lakukan pada pipi ku. " Naruto menatap tajam Evelyn dan Brave yang masih cengar cengir dihadapan nya.

" Hehehe... Gomenn-ne Naruto-kun aku khilaf tadi. Habis nya! Ketika kami bangun pakaian kami sudah lepas semua, semua wanita pasti akan melakukan yang sama. Benarkan Evelyn-chan. "

" Ha'i! Brave-chan benar Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun tidak bisa menyalahkan kami sepenuh nya! "

Bukan nya mengoreksi apa kesalahan nya. Brave dan Evelyn malah menyalahkan Naruto dan tidak mau disalahkan sepenuh nya.

Perempatan muncul dijidat Naruto. Apa yang dipikirkan kedua wanita ini, bahkan setelah menamparnya mereka tidak mau disalahkan. Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa..

Karna cewek tidak pernah salah.. Dan jika mereka salah maka kembali pada kalimat pertama..

Naruto mengetahui kalimat itu dari seseorang, jadi dari pada mereka berdebat disini naruto memilih mengalah dan mengakhiri salah paham ini.

" Baiklah baiklah.. Kita anggap masalah ini selesai.. Hari sudah mulai siang, kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan kita. " Naruto segera membereskan peralatan berkemah mereka, dan memasukan semua kedalam Inventori nya.

Evelyn dan Brave masih saja menatap Naruto yang mengeluarkan inventori dengan mata berbinar binar. Padahal mereka sudah berkali kali melihat nya.

Setelah membereskan semua peralatan mereka, Naruto merenggang kan tangan nya dan menatap Evelyn dan Brave.

" Kalau kita berjalan seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin kita akan sampai ketika matahari terbenam.. "

Naruto memiringkan tangan nya membentuk handsel Bunshin.

" Kage Bunshin no jutsu. " Asap meledak dan memperlihatkan ke lima clone Naruto dihadapan mereka.

" Jadi untuk menghemat waktu kita, dan agar kita sampai lebih cepat, apa kalian mau berada di gendongan ku selama perjalanan? " Naruto menatap Evelyn dan Brave mencoba melihat dari wajah mereka, mereka mau atau tidak.

" E-ehh? G-gendong? Aku belum pernah digendong laki-laki selama ini. T-tapi kalau Naruto-kun berbicara begitu baiklah, aku menurut saja Naruto-kun. " Evelyn dengan Ekspresi malu malu nya sangat mengemaskan dimata Naruto.

" Y-yah kalau memang tidak ada pilihan lain apa boleh buat. Asal kau tidak macam macam! " Brave dengan sikap Tsundere nya membuat Naruto geli sekaligus sweatdrop.

" Yoshh! Kalau begitu kita tunggu apa lagi, ayo berangkat! "

' Dua orang dari kalian mengendong Brave dan Evelyn. Dan tiga sisa nya membersihkan Wilayah didepan dan sekitar jalur kita. Laksanakan! '

Naruto dengan perintah batin dengan cepat ditanggapi oleh para Clone nya, Tidak mau menunggu lama mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan jejak Api unggun dan bekas perkemahan.

.

.

\- Chen Leo -

.

.

Setelah Hampir 4 jam mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, akhirnya dihadapan mereka terlihat sebuah tanah tandus yang tidak ada pohon sama sekali.

Naruto, Brave dan Evelyn belum melangkah sedikit pun dari perbatasan yang memisahkan hutan yang rimbun dan asri, dengan sebuah tanah tandus yang sepanjang mata melihat hanya ada tanah, tanah dan tanah yang tandus. Ini sudah seperti gurun tapi isi nya bukan pasir tapi tanah yang mengeras.

" Apa apa an ini? Kenapa disana sangat tandus sedangkan disini masih hijau dengan pohon dimana mana? " Naruto mengobservasi sekeliling nya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat tanah didepan nya dan tanah yang ia injak sekarang sangat berbeda.

Naruto memejamkan mata nya dan dengan cepat warna kuning khas mode sannin sudah melekat dimata nya. Naruto maju kedepan, dan menyentuhkan tangan nya dengan tanah didepan nya.

" Hmmm... Jadi begitu... Tanah ini beracun, pantas saja tanah nya begitu gersang, sangat tidak cocok untuk ditinggali. " Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya dan mencoba untuk merasakan energy kehidupan disekitar nya.

" Sekitar 2 kilo meter lagi dari sini, disitu letak desa nya. Kita harus cepat karna aku hanya bisa merasakan berapa puluh energy kehidupan, itupun sudah sangat lemah. "

" Ha'i! Kita tidak boleh terlambat. "

" Ayo cepat kesana Naruto-kun. Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka. "

Wajah cemas sangat jelas diwajah Evelyn dan Brave, keperdulian mereka seperti nya lebih tinggi dari siapapun. Naruto cukup kagum kepada merek.

" Baiklah... Kalian berdua berpegangan. Aku akan mengeluarkan kecepatan penuh ku. "

Dengan sedikit tersenyum menyeringai, kaki Naruto dan kedua bunshin nya terselimuti oleh Cakra Kurama. Dengan seperkian detik. Tanah yang diinjak Naruto dan Bunshin nya hancur dan dengan secepat kilat mereka mulai berlari dipadang tanah tandus itu.

Brave dan Evelyn menelungkupkan wajah mereka ke punggung Bunshin Naruto. Mereka tidak sanggup melihat kesamping atau kedepan, jadi mereka hanya memejamkan mata dan berharap sampai secepat mungkin.

Mereka sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan kekuatan Naruto, dengan kecepatan secepat kilat ini siapa yang bisa menandingi Naruto didunia ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah pagar desa yang terbuat dari Kayu yang cukup besar dan tinggi terlihat didepan mereka.

" Wow... Ini sebuah desa yang besar sepertinya.. "

Naruto terpelonggo melihat gerbang desa didepan nya. Meskipun tidak sebesar gerbang konoha, tapi ini cukup besar untuk sebuah desa yang ditinggalkan.

Naruto melihat ke sekitar gerbang, tidak ada prajurit atau orang yang berjaga. Seperti yang sudah Naruto perkiraan. Orang orang didesa ini hampir 90% meninggal. Dan yang tersisa sepertinya sekarang sedang menunggu ajal nya dipusat desa.

Naruto langsung saja ke arah pusat desa tanpa berhenti, jalan disekeliling nya sangat sepi. Untung saja mereka siang hari, mungkin kalau malam Naruto tidak akan berani kesini sendirian.

" Naruto-kun! Itu mereka...! " Evelyn dengan cepat berteriak sambil menunjuk orang orang yang tiduran ditanah yang tandus dan hari yang panas ini.

" Aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka sedikit lagi menghilang! Naruto ku cepat turunkan aku. Aku akan membantu mereka. "

Brave dan Evelyn dengan cepat menuju ke arah kumpulan penduduk desa yang sudah tiduran berjajar menunggu kematian mereka.

" Minna-san! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini! Jangan menyerah aku akan menyembuhkan kalian semua. " Evelyn dengan cepat mendatangi salah satu orang yang didekat nya.

" Mereka membutuhkan Air! Mereka semua dehidrasi. Naruto-kun apa kau punya banyak persedian Air. Aku mohon berikan kepada mereka. " Evelyn dengan wajah memelas menatap Naruto.

" Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku pasti akan memberikan nya Evelyn-chan! " Naruto dengan cepat membuka Inventori nya dan memberika 2 Botol Air kepada Evelyn.

" I-ini masih kurang Naruto-kun... Mereka membutuhkan banyak air... Air ku dan air mu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan mereka.. " Evelyn terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Brave juga memasang wajah sedih sambil memeluk Evelyn yang sedang menangis.

" T-tidak u-usah bersedih Nona. M-mungkin m-memang takdir kami, M-meninggal sepeti ini. " seorang kakek yang sudah sangat tua dan kurus tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Evelyn yang sedang menangis.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, rupa nya sedang memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu orang orang ini. IQ nya yang sudah Level MAX membuat Otak nya bekerja sangat cepat, otak nya terus berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan air yang banyak.

Air.. Air yang melimpah.. Air.. Hujan!?

Mata Naruto melebar setelah mendapatkan pencerahan, kenapa lama sekali untuk nya memikirkan Hal ini.

" Baiklah! Gomen Sasuke! Seperti nya aku harus meniru jurus mu disini. Doa kan aku bisa melakukan nya! "

Naruto melompat mundur dan berdiri diatas sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari pusat desa itu.

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto membentuk sebuah Headsel.

" Katon : Goka Mekkyaku! "

Dengan mengalirkan banyak sekali cakra ke dimulut nya. Naruto menyemburkan Api yang sangat besar dari mulut nya, Hampir seluruh langit dikota itu tertutup Api. Keadaan kota yang sudah sangat panas tambah panas karena jurus Api Naruto.

" N-Naruto-kun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuh mereka semua! " Evelyn dengan mata yang masih berkaca kaca menatap marah Naruto.

Tapi Naruto mengabaikan nya dan mulai merangkai segel tangan lagi.

" Chidori : Nagashi! " Tangan Naruto yang terselimut petir ia arahkan ke atas. Sebuah petir berbentuk tombak menjalar ke atas puluhan meter panjang nya.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Evelyn dan Brave yang menatap tajam diri nya. Dengan perlahan asap yang dikumpulkan Naruto dari jurus pertama nya mulai terkumpul didekat chidori nagashi nya. Asap hitam yang semula dikit mulai memenuhi langit dan membuat sinar matahari tidak kelihatan lagi.

" A-apa yang akan terjadi? B-bukan kah T-tanah kami sudah mati... T-tidak pernah turun hujan hampir sudah 10 tahun.. " Kakek itu menatap langit yang bewarna hitam dan mengeluarkan jilatan jilatan petir.

Tidak lama kemudian Hujan mulai turun, semula hanya gerimis tapi lama kelamaan hujan itu sangat lebat dan membasahi seluruh pelosok Desa dan are disekitar nya.

Orang orang yang tadi nya hanya menanti kematian mereka mulai membuka mata dan mematahkan mulut mereka untuk meminum air.

" A-air? "

" I-ini air asli. "

" I-ini Kekuatan Dewa! Dewa telah turun kebumi. "

" Air Air! Horee "

"" Terima kasih dewa! Terima kasih dewa! ""

Suara suara kebahagian mulai membanjiran desa itu seperti hujan yang membasahi mereka. Tubuh mereka yang lemah gemulai mulai bisa berdiri tegak, dan menatap Naruto seperti menatap Dewa.

Tiba tiba mereka dengan kompak bersujud didepan Naruto, salah satu orang berdiri paling depan berbicara kepada Naruto.

" Wahai Kami-sama, Terima kasih telah turun dikota kami terima kasih. Kami kira anda sudah meninggalkan kami, tapi sepertinya kami salah besar. Anda masih peduli kepada kami terima kasih terima kasih. "

Orang itu terus bersujud dan membenturkan kepala nya ditanah.

" H-hei-hei! Sebelumnya akan ku jelaskan.. Aku Bukan Dewa! Aku hanya manusia biasa yang membantu kalian. Aku tidak berhak kalian puja. " Naruto mengeruk kepala nya sambil menatap mereka semua.

" Tidak! Walaupun kau bukan dewa, kami tetap akan mengidola kan mu Naruto-san. Kau adalah penyelamat kami! Kami akan patuh dibawah perintah mu."

" Maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti. "

Naruto membalas nya dengan bingung.

" Dengan kata lain.. Kami ingin Naruto-kun menjadi pemimpin kami disini! Terima lah Naruto-kun. Arahkan lah kami menjadi lebih baik, jadilah pemimpin kami. "

"" Jadilah Pemimpin kami! Kami mohon "" Mereka dengan serempak memohon kepada Naruto. Tanah ditempat itu sampai bergetar karena mereka semua berbarengan bersujud kepada Naruto.

" A-aku... Menjadi seorang pemimpin? Hokage? "

" A-apa Aku tidak salah dengar. "

.

.

.

.

\- Continue -

Gomen yah baru Up. Sibuk banget duta dan mood nulis juga jarang dapet. Seperti biasa kalau kalian menyukai ffn ini, silahkan riview nya jangan lupa.

Akan segera saya update kalau riview nya menyenangkan. Dan maaf sebelumnya bisa dichapter ini banyak kesalahan.

Hehehe. Baiklah.. See you next chapter guys.. Dadahhh


	8. PEMBERITAHUAN PENTING

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besar nya bagi masyarakat Fanfiction yang sudah menunggu fanfict saya Naruto : Become a Hokage in another world. Di karena kan ada kendala saat mau mengupload ( Kalimat nya jadi bolak balik)

Maka dengan berat hati saya tidak akan mengupload Naruto : Become a hokage in another di fanfiction. Tetapi, saya sudah membuat akun disitus baca wattpad dan sudah mengupload Chapter 1-8 ( new ) disitus baca tersebut. Nama pengguna saya ChenLeo. Atau kalau tidak ketemu langsung saja dicari Naruto : Become a hokage in another world.

Bagi yang suka silahkan support saya diwattpad dengan cara follow dan kasih Bintang. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.


End file.
